Fragments
by hugsallround
Summary: Katie needs answers, Emily has been avoiding her since her break up with Naomi and there's only one person who will have the information she needs. Naomi. The two meet and find that the year away from Bristol has changed them. But is it for the better, and where will this take them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I wrote this with a friend of mine, but we never got to finish it, so I decided to give it a go and get it done as a surprise. Romantic I know. Please review, feedback would be totally awesome. Hope we've done a good job of a crackship, I like to think we made it as real as possible. Have fun. Free hugs! Em. **

It had started with a text, Naomi had been flipping through Heat, minding her own business, when who of all people should set her phone off? Princess Katie Fitch, demanding that "Campbell meet her because they have shit to discuss". She almost ignored the text, her and Emily weren't together and she didn't own Katie a God Damn thing, but something was nagging in the back of her mind, and for whatever reason, she couldn't say no. Naomi had left Bristol almost a year ago now, she had gone to Mexico, gotten some work in a bar and then headed up to the West Coast of the US, just doing as she pleased, her and Emily had fallen apart not long after Freddie died, it was all too intense. Sighing, she agreed to meet Katie.

Katie walked quickly to the coffee shop, millions of questions swimming through her mind. She wasn't Naomi's biggest fan, that being an understatement, but she hadn't talked to Emily in quite some time and she needed to know what was going on with her. If that meant having a coffee with someone she wasn't fond of, she would do it. Her heels clicked against the concrete as she approached the shop, opening the door slowly. Her eyes scanned the room as the strong smell of coffee engulfed her, looking for a familiar face, or a good looking one at least. Katie walked up to the counter, examining the menu. Latte, Mocha, Chai, Caramel, Americano, she cringed at the choices that were presented to her, none of it sounding the least bit appetizing. "Fucksake" she whispered to herself as she sauntered away from the counter, pulling her phone out of her pocket to send Naomi a text. _Change of plans, pub right next to the coffee shop._ Her finger glided over the touch screen before sliding it back in her jacket. Katie walked into the near empty pub, going right to the bar, the leather seat making a peeling noise as she positioned herself on it. She set her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her palm, waiting for the bartender to approach her. A short man appeared in front of her face, his expressions indicating he was all too eager to take her order. "Hey beautiful, what will you be having today?" He winked at her, being a bit too forward for Katie's liking. She offered him a smile, hoping to make the most of the shit situation she had put herself in. "Well, if you are feeling nice today, two vodkas on ice." She offered him a wink, leaning her chest on the bar counter to give him a clear view of her assets. His eyes scanned her before looking back at her, "My treat" he responded, turning around to make her drinks. Katie smiled, she had almost become too good at coercing lonely men to get any enjoyment out of it. Her eyes became fixated on the door, waiting for Naomi's arrival.

Naomi literally had no idea what Katie could possibly want, maybe she would bash the blondes head in with one of her monstrous stilettos, or maybe just flat out smash her face in, what ever scenario came up, none of them ended well for Naomi. Still, she agreed to meet with the twin, on the grounds that Katie hadn't been a total cunt to her in the last few months before they all went separate ways. Her friendship with the older Fitch girl had always been strained, Katie blamed Naomi for Emily's sexuality, she could have murdered the blonde when she discovered the whole cheating saga and then to top it all off, Naomi ran half way around the world to escape everything. But in all that, her and Katie had come to some sort of understanding, all they wanted was the best for Emily, the both loved her to ridiculous extremes and they had always shared that in common. Heading for the coffee shop Katie had told Naomi to meet her at, she had her hand on the door when her phone vibrated and Katie signaled a change of plans. Rolling her eyes Naomi turned on her heel and set off to the pub, at least there she could have something nice and strong to drink, she wasn't sure how Katie would take Naomi being back, but there was also the encounter with Emily to explain, how she had told the girl it was over forever, that would sit really well with her over protective, brash sister. Naomi would be lucky to make it out of there alive. Pushing through the creaky door she was hit with the smell of stale beer and piss, classy place really, but the bar looked well stocked and there were a few patrons dotted around, keeping to themselves, cradling their pints and talking over pointless things like football and desperate housewives. Naomi craned her neck looking around for Katie, and soon enough saw the girl with her tits hanging out over the bar as the bar man swooned over her, somethings never change right? Naomi chuckled but made a bee line for Katie, noticing the girl had ordered her a drink, wow. A peace offering it would appear. Naomi silently took up the battered stool next to Katie, looking straight ahead, not quite brave enough to face Katie directly. "Alright?, what did you want to discuss?" Naomi took a long swig of the vodka and welcomed the sting it brought.

Chapter 2

The two drinks appeared in front of her, the short man lingering for a bit longer than necessary. She offered him a small smile of appreciation, keeping quiet to assure him that she had no interest in talking to him. He reluctantly walked away, heading towards a male customer who looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, wearing a dingy beige button up that she assumed was white when he bought it. She shuddered at the thought, but then was quickly brought out of her daze when Naomi took the seat next to her, speaking in a low somber tone. Katie opened her mouth to respond to the blonde, but found herself searching for words. Katie hadn't got this far in her plan, she wasn't exactly sure why she was talking to Naomi in the first place, but for some reason she felt that the blonde was the only one who would tell her the truth about what was going on with Emily. Despite the fact the thought of Naomi and her sister made her sick, she knew that Emily really loved her. Why? That was something she may never understand, Naomi had always been a rude bitch, always on her high horse with something to prove. On the other hand, she also knew that Naomi loved Emily, her mind wandering to the time the whole group was in the shed, listening to Naomi's heartfelt confession. She lifted her drink, throwing the whole thing down before signaling over the short man behind the bar, assuming her provocative position on the counter once again. "Two more please babe, thank-you." She said in a sweet tone, before turning her body towards Naomi."I need to know what's going on with my sister." Katie said straight away, cutting the couple snide remarks out that she had planned to start the conversation with. She assumed a muff muncher joke probably wouldn't give her the answers she was looking for. She took the second vodka drink that she was served, taking a sip before setting it down. "I'm sure you being back has caused some sort of turmoil, and Emily most likely won't talk about it because she thinks-" she paused, a small smirk snaking on her face, "Well because I'm a bitch. But I love her. And I figured after some time apart we could engage in a mature conversation, yeah?" She offered Naomi a smile, taking another sip of her drink.

Well Katie hadn't changed one bit, still a bossy bitch as ever, but Naomi was too tired to even argue with her in any form. She swallowed both drinks in front of her, she'd need them to numb her down before Katie most likely beat the living shit out of her. Naomi looked around the darkened bar, in all honesty, looking for the exits, this was the last place she wanted to be, how the fuck was she meant to explain to Katie that she had once again torn Emily's heart out and walked away. She picked an ice cube from the glass and placed it in her mouth, trying to find anyway to delay what she would reveal. She moved the cube around around with her tongue before crunching it with her teeth. After Katie huffed next to her, she breathed in, and knew her time was running out. "I don't know. I-I-I can't be with her Katie, we're not the same. We don't work" Naomi slumped in her seat leaving the twin looking slightly shell shocked at that admission, but Naomi couldn't be the hero everyone wanted, she wasn't going to ride in and save Emily, whisking her off into the sunset. They were totally different people and no amount of thinking or trying to convince each other differently would change that. Naomi gestured to the bar man for another round, Katie hadn't finished her second so Naomi drank both of them in one. She had been in the bar ten minutes and already gotten through 4 double vodkas. Very productive. She sat back and just waited for the slap she was certain would follow.

Katie face transformed suddenly from smug to confused as she heard Naomi's words, followed by her attempts to get intoxicated as quickly as possible. She knew the blonde must feel uncomfortable around her, most girls were threatened by the red head so she was used to it, thrived off of it really. But she was throwing the drinks back as if it were her death wish. Katie finished her drink, ordering another one, she didn't want to be too far behind. She sipped it, examining Naomi's face, trying to see if she was telling her the truth. She seemed very serious about her proclamation. The end of Emily and Naomi? She didn't know whether to be ecstatic or infuriated by the news she had just received. On one hand, this meant she would have Emily back, for good. No more being second choice to the arrogant blonde. _Not gay, stupid_, popped into her mind, maybe now that Naomi was gone for good she would realize that she really isn't and never was a lesbian. At least, that was Katie's opinion. But on the other hand, this meant that once again she had hurt Emily. Despite the fact that the idea of Naomi being out of the picture made her want to celebrate, she knew that Emily must be crushed. She knew that Naomi would do this to her again, told her even, but Emily would never listen to her. She paused before speaking to Naomi, trying to decide which angle to approach this situation at. She didn't want to be nice, but she didn't want the blonde stomping out of the pub in an angry rage either, she needed details. Katie took another sip from her third drink, feeling the alcohol's affects slowly creeping up on her. She repositioned herself on the bar stool, crossing her legs and hooking her heel around the bar that was attached to the chair. "You're done?" she answered, a look of doubt spread across her face. "Well I can't pretend I'm too torn up by the break up." she trailed off biting her lip to make sure she remained calm and in control, making sure her bitchy tone wasn't too strong, she didn't want to scare Naomi away. "Are you okay?" The words sounded foreign in her mouth, a look of confusion and shock plastered on her face. She had never once had a conversation with Naomi that went beyond lesbian digs or bitchy accusations, and she was sure the blonde was just as surprised as she was. She took another drink from her vodka, finishing it before ordering her fourth.

Naomi sat there quietly, waiting for Katie to process the bomb shell she had just dropped, most people expected the blonde to hurt Emily, but nobody saw them breaking up for good, not even Naomi herself had anticipated this one. It cut her up, but it was the right thing to do. Swirling her glass she watched as the ice cubes bounced off the side. When Katie finally spoke, they were not the words she expected, Naomi was ready to be screamed at, punched, slapped and all the lovely things in between, this was different, Katie was being honest with her, open almost. She wasn't being false, or bitchy, it was just different. And then she said something that almost knocked Naomi off her chair. Did Katie Fitch just ask if she was ok? Naomi thought about checking her pulse but that gesture wouldn't sit too well with the ballsy twin."Um… yes.. fine thanks" Naomi answered with the default, of course she wasn't ok, her head was all over the place, she felt like shit, she was constantly crushed by guilt, but she also wasn't about to bare her soul to Katie, they had never gotten on, the girl blamed her for making Emily gay. "It's just a bit fucked" Naomi offered her a bit more honesty that time, it seemed only fair.

Katie watched Naomi as she answered her question, giving the red head an answer that was obviously a lie. She didn't quite understand their relationship, apart from them being a lesbian couple which was severely different from anything she herself had been involved in, Emily and Naomi's relationship seemed confusing to her. It appeared as if one of them was always in tears, one of them is always hurting the other, one of them is always doubting the other, they never seem to just relax and enjoy each other. They claim to love each other yet they can't go an extended period of time without cheating, fighting, or breaking up- it didn't make sense. She knew that Naomi had been the one to dump Emily, and she wanted to know why. Katie took another sip from her vodkas, the affects beginning to really become noticeable. She felt the guard she had been putting up to protect herself from Naomi slowly coming down, the threat she once posed seem to diminish as the conversation went on. "I don't understand." Katie started with, an honest inquiry. "I thought you two like, loved each other and shit." She lifted her drink once again, sipping it slowly, her eyes still locked with the blonde's. "I mean I have never been in a girl on girl thing, minus a couple drunk snogging incidents, but it can't be the much different then any other relationship." Her body swayed a bit side to side as she talked, opening up much more to Naomi than she had planned to. She slid her jacket off revealing her tight black sleeveless top, a design made of sparkles planted in the middle. "If you love someone.." she trailed off, gazing towards the back of the bar. Her mind wandered to the myriad of twats and losers she had dated, all claiming to love her, want to be with her forever- although they never did stay around. Katie was used to it. She started again, "You don't let that shit go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last time, one point that came across was the shifting POV being a little confusing, so I've decided to only change it every chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time for this. Hopefully I'm doing a good job. Stay Excellent - Em**

Naomi's POV

Naomi dragged a hand through her hair again, Katie wasn't giving up, she wasn't letting her get off easily, which was understandable really, she had been in a rollercoaster of relationship with the girls twin sister, the one person Katie loved as much as, if not more than herself. But Katie wouldn't understand, it wasn't that Naomi didn't love Emily, they had just fizzled out, maybe it was the aftermath of losing Freddie, they had lived through so much already, it was always one drama off the back of another, and it had gotten too much, everything they did together was a reminder of what had happened, of what they had lost and of the pain. Naomi couldn't help but notice how well Katie was looking. Fuck. _Don't do that you stupid bitch_, she mentally slapped herself, she'd clearly had too much to drink already, but that wasn't going to stop her rapid consumption. She changed her poison to whiskey, ordering yet another double of her favoured amber liquid. If it wasn't apparent to Katie that she was trying to get smashed, it would be now.

Not quite sure of where to start her answer, Naomi decided the truth was maybe the best place, they had been talking for over half an hour and Katie was yet to attack the blonde girl, they were even starting to relax around each other, maybe not having to compete for Emily's love was making things a little easier for them. Twitching her lips to the side, Naomi tried to formulate her sentences before she just let them run away with her. "I do love her. But it's not the same, we had something good, for a while, but we're dangerous for each other. And we're different, it just doesn't work anymore" Wow, this whole being open with each other was easing the burden a little, Naomi just hoped Katie could understand, without being bitchy, surely the girl had had enough boyfriends in her time to know that you can still love someone and not want to be with them. Emily and Naomi were dead and buried, but that didn't have to be a bad thing. Naomi didn't want her life to be defined by the one relationship she let herself into. "I'm sorry I was a twat to you back in the day" Fuck. Naomi must be drunk, she just apologized to Katie Fucking Fitch, but the scariest part… she meant it.

Her gaze shifted as the twin bagged herself yet another free drink, oh the things an easy smile and a pair of tits could get you. Katie adjusted her shirt and matched Naomi's drink order with a wry smile "Have to keep up with you don't I?" This whole exchange was becoming much easier with the effects of the alcohol taking hold of both of them. But then her tone changed, it was the closest Naomi believed Katie could manage to sincere, there was no hint of anger, confusion, maybe, but no anger. "You don't get it. She loves you Naomi. Nobody has ever loved me the way she loves you, I'd kill for that." With that, Katie's mouth fell open, as if she was shocked at her own admission, the toughest girls around were baring their souls to each other and there was nothing holding them back. They fell silent, as if trying to find the words to make up for the brutal honesty that was hanging in the air between them. Katie was first to speak, which Naomi was grateful for, awkward silences never being her strong point, she usually created them and was never the one to fix it. "I'm sorry too. I just love her okay? I just didn't want her to be like, fucked up or something."

This was really not what Naomi was expecting, here she was, in a bar, a little drunk, with none other than Katie Fitch, the one girl Naomi thought hated her more than she hated herself, and adding to that, she was having a decent time, she felt as good as she had in weeks. The drinks and conversation were flowing, they bitchy remarks were kept at a minimum and they were sharing things that had probably stayed buried in the bottom of they're minds where they festered until they took over the girls. It was a little weird really, they were both confident, feisty and pretty tough, and yet, here they both were, spilling their deepest darkest issues. Naomi nodded, understanding that Katie only ever wanted the best thing for her sister, and back when they were in college, she had been a threat to her sisters well being.

But what shocked her the most was Katie's love confession. Why would no-one love Katie? She was a little rough around the edges, sure. But she was gorgeous, and no doubt the perfect girlfriend, surely it would be easy for Katie to find the perfect guy to love her. She had it all, didn't she. Without thinking about it, Naomi gave her an appreciative once over, yeah, definitely gorgeous, Katie's time away had been good to her, she had a less round face, her hair was darker, and she didn't dress like such a trashy hooker. Jesus fucking Christ. Naomi had just eyed up Katie, no, no. It wasn't like that, she just looked, it was easy to say someone was good looking. People did it all the time.

Naomi distracted her mind with some genuine thoughts, deciding that sharing them with Katie was only fair. "You're alright mind, Katie, I know you just wanted to protect her, Em might have loved me like that once, but that's not us anymore" Naomi felt the deep brown eyes burning into her own, desperate for answers, Katie wanted to be told that love is real and perfect and it lasts. Naomi just couldn't promise that. "You'll find someone, you're amazing enough" FUCKING HELL, Naomi's brain was screaming at her. She had just complimented katie in an honest and caring way . Sweet mother Jesus. What the fuck was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello m'lovers, I know I keep changing up the format a little, I'm still figuring out the best way to do it. Advice so far has been longer chapters with a more clearly defined scene, and less switching of POV. So I'm going to switch the POV's once a chapter. Thanks for sticking with it guys, I promise I'm nearly done working out the kinks. - Em**

Katie was a bit shocked to say the least by Naomi's compliment. The blonde had never once been nice to her, let alone give her a compliment on one of her biggest insecurities. She felt her strong dislike for her slowly fading, due to the alcohol or the conversation she was unsure, but her opinion of her was definitely transforming- she could feel it. She gave Naomi a half smile, looking down at the cup that rested in between her hands, the dark liquor standing out between her two pale palms. She looked back up at Naomi, trying to keep composure. "You know, even if I don't I could survive." she said, toying with the idea in her head. This was the longest she had gone without a boyfriend, and even though she liked having someone who she could constantly shag, would shower her with endless compliments, and buy the things she was too fiscal to purchase on her own, there was something about her new found independence she was beginning to enjoy. It's not that she didn't do what she wanted before, no one ever had influenced her decisions, but she was beginning to feel more in touch with herself without the distraction of a boyfriend. She was a different person really, the shallow, superficial girl that people believed Katie was had well and truly gone. Katie had never been as bad as people made her out, sure she probably was a bit self-centered and materialistic, but she just played up to that because it was expected of her and why should she be anything less than they wanted, it got her the shags, the boyfriends, even the friends, that was Katie playing the safe game, no matter how unhappy it made her.

The red head took a sip of her whisky, putting one of the ice cubes in her mouth and moving it around with her tongue. She waited for it to dissolve completely before she began to speak again. "I'm a bitch Naomi. Fucksake, I don't know how else to be." She moved a little closer to so she could lower her voice, she didn't want to air her dirty laundry. "I don't know if Em told you but, I can't have children." She paused, biting her lip softly as the painful thought entered her mind. She tried not to think about it too much, that's what she did with the things that hurt her, ignore them. That or aggressively attack the situation, but this wasn't something a bitchy remark or slap in the face could solve. It was the most life changing news she had ever received, and although she tried to brush it off, the thought of it killed her. Still, she had no idea how to handle the situation. The perfect life she had mapped out for herself now lay in tatters. "If no man wants me because of that, then I don't really have a choice but to fend for myself." She picked her drink up, finishing the entire thing before setting it down firmly on the counter. She motioned the short bartender over once more, ordering another round. She locked eyes with Naomi hoping she hadn't revealed too much, she didn't want the blonde to mistake her vulnerability for weakness.

She watched carefully for Naomi's reaction, as calm as Katie had remained this entire time, a sarcastic comment from Naomi would certainly tip things the other way, knowing that that was usually how the other girl dealt with tense or emotionally charged situation, she prayed that this time Naomi could hold her fucking tongue. Judging by the dumbstruck look on her face Emily had never mentioned Katie's... issue. In an attempt to protect her twin no doubt. Naomi would understand that Katie would be insulated by any sympathy she tried to offer but what Naomi actually did almost ripped the time-space continuum in half. She placed her hand onto Katie's, smiling sadly. "Don't let it define you, it doesn't make you any less great Katie. And I bet the guys still go crazy for you. I mean, you're gorgeous and not a half bad person" Katie was beginning to feel strange about her an Naomi's close interaction. Of course she was intoxicated which may provide some explanation, but the way Naomi was acting towards her wasn't bothering her, not at all. The blonde's hand on hers was comforting, almost calming. She snapped out of her daze and swarmed her brain for an insult or exploitation she could use to make up for all to friendly actions. This new forming friendship would have been a joke a few months ago. "Watch it Blondie, you already turned one of the Fitch twins gay." a playful smile spread across her face. Her words didn't contain a bit of harshness. "I won't be that easy." Katie paused, realizing her statement may have come off as an invitation to a challenge, one she appeared to be up to. She began to toy with the idea in her head. Naomi was stunning - that was plain to see. Beautiful blue eyes, light blonde hair, a classic beauty with a bit of an edge, and an attitude problem to add some mystery and challenge. She shook her head, was she actually just considering the idea of getting with Naomi She took a sip from her drink, reluctant to move her hand that was still resting under Naomi's. She used her left instead. But Katie wasn't gay, not even bisexual, straight as they came, only into the men, not even boys, just men. Then why was the thought of kissing Naomi starting to seem like such a good idea. It must be the drink, Katie never usually mixes her drinks, that's all it is.

Suddenly, Emily came to mind. Her mind drifting to the first time she caught Naomi and Emily in a pre-teen, first kiss moment. Going ballistic and hating Naomi from that day on. Katie was deciding whether or not she should ask the question that had just popped into her head. It was something she always wanted to know, but was unsure she wanted the answer. She took a deep breath, looking at Naomi's hands which were currently yanking the flaking paint off of the bar, she clearly felt she had said to much, but Katie hadn't moved her hand away and she was prepared to carry on talking, keeping thins as abnormally normal as they could manage. "Was it really Emily who came on to you?" Emily had slipped off the map, supposedly studying in London somewhere, but she never came home, not for holidays, or on weekends, Katie was lucky to get a text off her and whenever asked how she was doing, Emily avoided so.

**Naomi's POV**

Naomi studied Katie closely, when did they become such good friends? Well never was the answer, this was the first time they'd even been civil to each other. The short conversations they had were usually filled with lesbian and whore digs. This was different, they were talking like equals, like friends. Naomi left her hand on Katie's, she hadn't be thrown off yet and the girl seemed to find comfort in the small gesture. They had both slowed down the relentless consumption of alcohol, opting to take small sips in comfortable silence. "What's the matter Katie, trying to get into my bed?" Naomi laughed, it wasn't a bitter joke, it was filled with warmth. And maybe a bit of challenge. She licked her lips subconsciously. Wasn't that a thought, the ultimate shag really. Claiming Katie Fitch would do wonders for Naomi's already glorified ego.

Katie's question startled Naomi slightly, why was she asking now. It had been a long time since Emily pounced on her in middle school. Katie had busted them in her fiery rage and almost kicked the shit out of the blonde, it had only been Emily talking her down that saved Naomi's skin. Even then, Naomi had felt something for Emily, she was different to everyone else, calmer, but with a passion that burned slowly. That's why the she never called her out on it, she was fine with taking the blame, she didn't give a shit what people thought. But Emily did. "Yeah. She hit on me. You Fitches seem to know what you want and don't stop till you get it" and how true that was, Emily had pursued her for years, Katie had abused Naomi for the same time, they were stupidly determined. And attractive, Naomi couldn't help but let her brain linger on Katie's comments, she had no idea how good Naomi was when she was on the pull, if she wanted, Katie would be screaming her name. But the twin sister of an ex-girlfriend… it didn't look great, but Naomi didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought. She stopped her thoughts dead, Katie was straight, as straight as they come, yet, she looked as if she was undressing Naomi with her eyes. Everything about Katie was getting Naomi a little hot under the collar, her legs on the bar stool, her gorgeous face, that lisp. Fuck. A quiet laughed escaped Katie's lips as Naomi made her statement about the determination that her and her sister had. It was true, both Katie and Emily were very persistent when it came to getting the things they wanted, they had always been that way. The methods they used to go about that were quite different, the two sisters were about as different as they could possibly be, but that is one quality they both undoubtably shared. Katie took another sip of her whiskey, pulling her hand out from under Naomi's to fix the strap of her heel, untwisting it so it lay flat against the top of her foot. She sat up, running her hands through her hair. "Well I can't argue with you on that one." She gave Naomi a wry smile and a wink before speaking again. "But I don't get how in middle school she knew you were…" she trailed off, looking for the right words, "Like, gay. Is there some sort of secret code word or hand motion you lesbians do or something to signal other lesbians? I don't get it." Naomi chuckled, trying to work out how best to answer, but before she could even formulate words, Katie dropped her hand from the bar to Naomi's leg, more pressingly, her thigh, pink nails started to trace invisible figures of eight on her jeans. After a split second of initial shock, she shivered as polished nails traced soothing patterns against her thigh. Naomi's eyes shot up to meet Katie's the girl looked confident, at ease, she was in control and was loving what she was doing. Naomi couldn't give in, not to Emily's sister for fucks sake, but she wasn't with Emily, she didn't owe her anything. But Naomi didn't want to be a fucking experiment. Her thoughts were tearing themselves apart, she really wanted Katie right now, tomorrow wouldn't matter, sex was sex, neither of them would have to regret it, and Katie was clearly interested, but as always, Naomi wasn't brave enough to make a move. She allowed her body to gravitate towards Katie's, there was clearly some tension between them, it was almost crackling in the air. "What's the matter, Katikins? Thinking of coming to the dark side? Switching teams and all that" A subtle smirk snaked slowly across her face as Naomi presented her provocative inquiry. Sure Katie was a pro at fucking men, she probably loved it, the chase, the catch, faking an orgasm or three for the meat headed idiot. But there was clearly something pushing her into new territory. "Only in your dreams, honey" she bit back, her words slurring a bit. Katie clearly loved a challenge. Naomi fully understood men were easy, just a few moments ago all Katie had to do was show some skin and put a tinge of flirtation in her voice to get a round a free drinks. Men succumbed to her manipulative games almost daily, there was no fun, no chase, no victory once the deed was done. Just another free drink or good shag, and that was nothing new or even remotely exciting.

The hand moved inside her leg, rubbing her inner thigh slowly. Katie liked to think she was an expert at seduction, but Naomi hadn't started playing yet. The red head watched her hand, the inviting gesture driving Naomi a little crazy. "And what exactly are you proposing, Campbell?" And just like that, Katie had unleashed the part of Naomi she tried so hard to keep suppressed, the womanizer, the charming, charismatic girl who knew exactly what to say, it was almost like a switch flipped in Naomi's brain and she turned it all off, moving only on instinct, she loved a challenge, and Katie fucking Fitch would certainly be one. This was the Naomi that shagged her way across Mexico in her time away, screwing the pretty surfers and then leaving them in their beds with a wicked smirk and a false promise to call. It wasn't the nicest way to live, but it helped Naomi survive, and now she would claim the ultimate, Katie Fitch. herself. With Katie's fingertips tracing up her thigh, Naomi leaned in close to the girl opposite her, right next to Katie's ear, letting her breath tickle against it. "I propose, we get the fuck out of here, and you let me show you how the real women do it" She bit gently on Katie's ear, and was satisfied that she'd done a good job when she felt the hand dig into her leg slightly, leaning back in her seat, Naomi oozed confidence, she knew Katie had already made up her mind, this was all just a power struggle, it was a game, and fuck, it was a good one. Something about this moment was too thrilling for either of them not give wanted each other. She looked Naomi up and down, and grabbed her hand as she stood up. Her heels clicked on the wood floor as she began to walk, turing her head towards Naomi. She bit her lip before she spoke, "My place or yours?"

Naomi smirked as she watched Katie ponder her words, she knew there were more variables to consider, but as of 5 minutes ago, rational Naomi had left the building. There was something happening between them that they couldn't deny. They both wanted it, and who was Naomi to stand in the way. With a quick tug on her hand Katie was leading her out of the bar, much to the disappointment of the perverts around them. The blue eyes fell to Katie's perfect ass as it wiggled it's way in front of her before stopping abruptly. When the twin turned around the look on her face almost made Naomi rip her clothes where they stood, Katie was biting down on her lip, drawing Naomi's eyes to them. "Mine.. it's closer" Were the only words she managed to get out, her needs becoming increasingly strong each second. They'd only made it out of the door to the pub when it all got too much, Naomi slammed Katie against the cold brick wall and brought her lips crashing against the smaller girl, in a rough, heated kiss. Katie opened her mouth and let Naomi's tongue in, but it was quickly met with resistance from Katie's own muscle. The blonde had a feeling that that was how the night would continue, a battle for control, for dominance, neither wanted to be the first to give in, no matter how sweet it would be. She had no doubt that Katie would leave marks over her, but the thought of it just turned her on even more. Katie broke the kiss and looked in the window of a pub, catching the eye of a middle-aged man, his mouth agape at the show the two girls had just put on. The red head smiled at him, offering a wave before quickly turning her friendly gesture into a middle finger in his direction. The fact someone had been watching them made it even more exiting, she turned towards Naomi once again, kissing her hard before peering through the window once more, giving the lonely man a wink. "Let's go." Katie said, anxious to continue what they had started.

Well this wasn't what Naomi had in mind when she agreed to meet Katie, but fuck it, who cares. As Katie broke the kiss Naomi wiped her lips on the back of her hand, relishing the taste, she laughed as she watched Katie flick off some older pervert who no doubt had a boner at the display they were putting on. Before Naomi could make a witty comment, Katie had pulled her back in for another smoking kiss, it was so passion filled, almost angry, definitely aggressive, but it just fired Naomi up more. Katie clearly wanted to get on with things, she was almost bouncing with the tension. "Someone's eager" Naomi winked at the girl before pulling her off towards Naomi's flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chica's! Thanks again for reviewing. Please oh please send some more. The only thing that lets me know how to adapt it is reviews. It makes Emzy happy. So here we are... will they, won't they? Did I mention it was getting hot in here? - Em**

**Naomi's POV**

It didn't take them long to get there, Naomi fumbled with the keys before eventually making it through the door, her flat was clean and spacious, modern, not something one would expect for a 19 year old student, but who gave a fuck. Not giving either of them time to admire the decor, Naomi pressed Katie back into the now sealed door, picking the red head up off the floor entirely, letting Katie wrap those gorgeous legs around her waist, Naomi pinned her there and kissed her roughly again, letting her teeth bite at the girls neck and feeling smug at the small moan that crept out. "Who'd have thought this would happen, Katikins" Katie laughed lightheartedly before answering her, "I always told you I was the better looking twin." She smiled and with that she unwrapped her legs from Naomi's waist, pulling her towards the couch that was in the living room. Pushing the blonde onto her back Katie straddled her, clearly she wasn't about to Naomi take control. This was a game that both of them had mastered, neither willing to go down without a fight, Katie kissed Naomi's neck, both of them getting more turned on by the symphony of their increasingly heavy breathing. Naomi fought the impulse to let her jaw drop as Katie pulled her own shirt of with ease. "There's a first time for everything right?" the twin added with a cheeky smile. Naomi had screwed a lot of people, but she couldn't remember a time when she felt _this_ turned on by it all, everything Katie was doing was sending shocks of heat through her. One minute Naomi had her pinned to the door, the next she was being dragged off to her sofa. It was so hot when a girl took charge of her, she was used to being the one in command, so nothing got her off more. In the next instant, lips were at her neck and she couldn't stop the cascade of moans that the contact brought out in her. Running her hands up Katie's now exposed back, Naomi let her nails drag along it, much to her amusement, Katie shuddered under the touch, but Naomi wasn't done there, she had a point to prove to, and this battle for control was just getting started. The smaller girl threw her head back as she felt Naomi's nails drag down her back, the pain only making the sensation of pleasure even stronger.

With a quick flick of her hand, Naomi had unclasped Katie's bar, grinning wickedly at the girl on top of her she pulled it down her arms and launched it across the room somewhere, with a lustful glint in her eyes, she pulled Katie towards her, taking one of the girls perfect breasts in her mouth, Naomi herself let out a low moan at the contact, which was sure to vibrate back through Katie, she used her teeth and tongue to explore the breast, letting her hand massage the other one. Biting down, she left a soft red mark on the flesh, proof that she had been there, she didn't want Katikins forgetting about their encounter, not that that was likely. Naomi pulled back with a slight popping sound as Katie's nipple escaped Naomi's lips. The red head managed to control her moans, clearly not wanting to show Naomi how good a job she was actually doing, but the she did mutter out "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get round II. But first I want you to make me scream" Naomi felt her knickers flood at the thought, this was obviously firing Katie up more than either of them realized, and who would have thought she was such a dirty talker. She was giving her the keys as it were, showing her that control was Naomi's to seize. Sure, Katie hadn't slept with a girl before, but who better to learn from than the best. Flipping them over, Naomi took in every detail of Katie's toned body, she brought her lips back to the girls neck, wasting no time in trailing down her torso. Katie had dressed in tight black jeans that were perfect for what Naomi had planned. Glancing up, she winked quickly. "Watch this, babe. You'll like this" she undid the button of the jeans using only her teeth - her show boating number in the bed room - before tugging them off and running her hand up Katie's thigh, letting it dance across the front of her knickers, pretty much amazed at the wetness she found there. "Happy to see me are you?" It was good to see Katie getting as much of a thrill as she was. Naomi was in control, Katie had resigned herself to the blonde, for now. It was probably just the nerves, regardless, Naomi was thoroughly enjoying herself, the scary part being, she was already looking forward to next time. Who even said there was going to be a next time, but judging from Katie's reaction, she was feeling too good for this to just be a one off. Getting back to work Naomi grinned up pulling Katie to the edge of the sofa so her legs were dangling off, Naomi rested on her knees between the beautiful legs, she kissed her way up from Katie's ankle, to her calf, behind the girls knee, to her silky thigh finally reaching her center, looking once more, to check that this was what Katie really wanted, that she was ready, and the look that burned back into her eyes said enough, without another word, Naomi gently pulled the girls knickers off, leaving them on the floor. She placed a hand on each of Katie's thighs for support before agonizingly slowly pushing her tongue into the girl. Naomi herself moaned at the taste, the vibrations traveling through Katie. Taking her time Naomi used her tongue to explore Katie, she licked softly at Katie's clit, making small circles with her muscle, Naomi really was a pro at this, she wasn't going to rush it, she'd make sure Katie enjoyed every last second. "Holy Fuck, Naomi" Katie gasped as the blonde started to tongue fuck her.

Naomi continued to suck at Katie, still moaning gently into the girl, part of her knew they shouldn't be doing this, but if it was just a fuck then there was nothing to worry about, right? Besides, the dark, sexy nature of this was turning Naomi on to no end, she was shagging the one person she thought hated her, well her, and Jenna Fitch, Naomi could just imagine the mothers face if she found out both of her darling daughters had got their claws in the blonde tyrant. At Katie's words she picked up the pace, she was going to make the girl explode, Adding two fingers inside the girl whilst keeping pressure with her tongue, she harshly pumped her hand and sucked down roughly, it wouldn't be long before Katie Fucking Fitch was coming undone at Naomi's touch. The intoxication was stopping Naomi from taking her time as she planned, this was about proving to Katie that she was as good as shag as she bragged. Naomi growled as felt Katie clenching tightly around her hand, Naomi knew Katie hadn't felt this good in a long time. She knew exactly how and where to touch, the ministrations of her tongue, combined with the pumping of her fingers was the perfect recipe for a shudder inducing orgasm. On an off thought, Naomi was surprised at how tight Katie felt, surely a girl with her reputation would have loosened up a little. "Naoms... I-I need to... make me cum. Now." The words practically finished Naomi off herself, she nodded once, and with a final increase in speed Katie started to clench around her fingers, with an animalistic howl she was was bursting through a jaw clenching, toe curling orgasm. Naomi smiled wickedly as Katie more or less screamed her name out, they always did, it was such a boost to ones ego, knowing that you made the straight girl cum like never that. Naomi was actually rather tired after that, she'd put a lot of effort in to pleasuring , more than most were usually given.

**Katie's POV**

All Katie could feel was pleasure. It was electrifying, Naomi wasn't just talk, the way she was fucking Katie was insane, it was cosmic and causing her to throw her head back, thrashing it from side to side as gritty moans escaped her lips. She tried to contain them, not wanting to concede exactly how much of an experience Naomi was giving her. Her mind was being blown. Naomi knew what she was doing, she knew she was good at it, and she loved _every_ second of it. It was one thing that the two girls had in common, sexually confident and always up for a libidinous experiment. Katie's breathing began to get heavier and more rapid as Naomi continued, hitting her in all the right places. She now understood why Emily spent so much time with the blonde, she was good at what she did Katie herself would have a hard time leaving her after experiencing this. She gasped as fingers entered her, only adding to the immense pleasure already building. Katie knew she was close and there was no holding back any longer, she gripped onto the couch cushions even harder, nails digging deep into the soft material. "Naomi!" She screamed through a loud moan, giant waves of pleasure hitting her as she orgasmed, leaving her shuddering and tense. She was gently worked her down through the aftershocks, Naomi knew she was a good lover, she made the most of everything. Wiping her mouth she smiled up at Katie, climbing back on the sofa to kiss her, "You taste pretty good, Fitch" smiling, knowing that Katie was tasting herself.

Katie then relaxed, locking eyes with the blonde before she kissed her, laughing at the statement she made after. "Thanks Campbell" she answered, offering her a wink. Katie bit her own lip as she broke the kiss, her eyes wandering to the table in front of her before bringing her gaze back to Naomi. "I don't believe your whole 'Emily turned me gay' argument anymore babe." She joked, although there was a hint of truth in her voice. What she had just experienced could turn any straight woman gay. Naomi chuckled at the comment, "I know I'm good and all, but you're sister hit on me like a train" She bit on Katie's neck again, "You ok though?" A little concern crept into her voice, of course the blonde understood that this wasn't the twins usual style, screwing girls and all that. "You certainly sounded like you enjoyed yourself.. marks out of ten?" Naomi let her nails trace over the girls exposed skin, kissing gently at her neck again. Naomi would know she must have been one of her better shags, no-one screamed like that normally, not even Katie Fitch was that loud. Relaxing into Naomi, she felt oddly comfortable around the girl, considering she nearly hated her a mere few hours ago. She shivered subtly at Naomi's touch, her eyes scanning the flat. It was different than she expected, very modern, different from what she had pictured the blondes living space to look like. She snapped out of her daze, looking up at Naomi before answering her. "I'm fine. Never better actually." She scrunched her face a bit as she tried to hold in her smile before letting out a small laugh, biting her lip in attempt to stop her laughter. She knew what this was, a shag, nothing more. Friends with benefits, if they could even call each other friends. Enemies with benefits, that was something Katie had never taken a part in. People were unpredictable, you open up to them and then they leave, they don't deserve the satisfaction of knowing how much you truly enjoyed their company. Katie turned to face the clearly tiring girl, her vision still blurry from the massive consumption of alcohol she had taken a part in earlier. Her hand reached up towards Naomi's face tentatively, nervous almost, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "Who would have thought." Katie whispered, bringing her hand back down to rest on Naomi's. "That was a seven out of ten, Campbell" She added, it was actually way better than that, but Naomi's ego was big enough, either way the girl cut in seemingly reading Katie's mind. "A 9? You're too kind. Yes I did just add two marks, your face says enough. I've been known to touch a ten. But that requires an all night shagathon"

They sat quietly for a few minutes, suspended in time almost. But the unspoken words were brewing between them, Katie could tell that Naomi was getting concerned about the same thing, they'd gone from hating each other, to post sex cuddles in the space of a few hours, but most worryingly, how would they ever explain this if Emily found out? It was just a shag, soon enough Katie would get up, leave and hate on Naomi all over again. That was a lie, Katie was throwing herself head first back into denial. This would happen time and time again. She just knew it wasn't the last of her and Naomi. She smirked, before getting up, slowly sliding into her skinny jeans and throwing her top on. As the Naomi spoke, Katie was struck by how her tone switched instantaneously from playful to cold. Now that the deed was done, Katie wasn't needed- she was very much adjusted to this unfortunate cycle, she was numb to it now. Although for some reason, Katie may have been feeling the tiniest bit hurt, this was different than a normal hookup. She had opened up to Naomi, about her sister, her premature menopause, her love life she revealed much more than she had intended to. They had gone from enemies to sexual partners in only a couple hours, that had to count for something, right? Katie let her eyes fall to the ground, collecting herself before bringing her gaze back to Naomi. "You're a good fuck Campbell. See you." She let her eyes look Naomi up and down, but they she forced them to turn as cold as the icy blue stare she met. Katie turned to leave, stepping slowly down the stairs, sliding her phone out of her pocket at the sound of a vibrate. The screen went from black to a fluorescent white, blinking the words _Call from Emily_. "Fuck." Katie ignored the call, sliding the phone back into her pocket as she continued to walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys more views than ever last chapter but no reviews. Please oh please drop me some. It only takes 30 seconds and means the world. - But onwards, where do Naomi and Katie go from here? Sorry it's been a while, I had my final exams to do, but now I'm freeeeeeeeee. **

**Katie's POV**

To say Katie was angry was an understatement, she had just been subjected to the most agonizing coffee date of her life, with none other than her twin sister. Her twin sister who had been pretty much absent from her life after her break up with Naomi. Naomi the girl who Katie had happily, and carelessly fucked. She had sat at the creaky wooden table, seeing how lifeless Emily's eyes were as she tried her best to bitch and degrade Naomi, knowing the whole time she didn't mean it, as she ignored her pounding heart. No doubt Emily could sense not all was well, they were twins after all, but luckily for Katie, the slightly younger girl could never guess in a million years exactly what was going on, and she could never find out. It would destroy her. The ultimate betrayal on Katie's behalf, and Katie Fitch may be a lot of things, but she adored her sister. There was only one thing for it. She had to sort this thing out with Naomi before it was too late. Katie walked swiftly to Naomi's flat, her heels clicking obnoxiously loud on the pavement underneath her. Now that Emily was back in Bristol she was terrified their little secret may get out. She tried to push it into the back of her mind but each attempt failed, she couldn't forget about it no matter how hard she tried. The red head had not even warned Naomi of her arrival, she didn't need any small talk or flirtatious banter right now, she needed to set Naomi straight before anyone got hurt. Katie was small, but her words made a big impact on everyone, Naomi wouldn't be an exception.

She picked up her pace as the flat came into view, ignoring the neighborhood bystander's stares. She hadn't even thought about how she looked, still in clothes from the night before. Her see-through shirt could hardly even be considered a shirt, revealing her leopard print push up bra almost perfectly. Her tight black skirt hiked up as she began to walk faster, her ass peaking out every step she took. Katie's makeup and hair were a mess, this was the epitome of a walk of shame. Finally she got to Naomi's door, banging on it hard and quick as she waited impatiently for the blonde to open it.

Katie's eyes focused on the ground until the door flung open, revealing Naomi's shocked face and then the door again. The other girl had slammed it in her face. Sure enough she had read the expression painted on her features and yes it was angry, but she hadn't expected Naomi to be that much of a coward. She was not seriously going to refuse to talk to her. Was she? Thankfully the blonde opened it up once more, the shock wearing off slowly as she pulled her into the flat, it was probably a good idea, the mean streets of Bristol were no place for a lovers row. Not that they were lovers, not even close. "Bitch!" she spit at Naomi as she wriggled out of her grasp, standing a considerable amount of distance from the other girl. She tapped the sole of her high heels as she looked to the side, formulating in her head how she wanted to begin this conversation. She hadn't planned this far ahead, she just knew she needed to speak to Naomi to get rid of some of the anxiety that had been burdening her. Katie chewed on her lip nervously before locking eyes with Naomi taking a small step forward. "I'm fucking like-" she paused, unsure of what to say next. "I don't fucking know. I just need to be here and I'm not sure why." Katie knew she sounded crazy but at this point she didn't care. She needed to make sure this was kept a secret, needed that reassurance. "Fucking hell, nothing makes sense." She ended with that, no other words coming to thought.

Naomi watched her in stunned silence, in all the years of knowing Katie, she had never once seen her lost for words. Then it was Katie's turn to stand and stare as she watched Naomi change before her, the girls temper flaring up, and rightly so really. "Fucks sake Katie. You can't just barge over here and then have nothing to say? I didn't tell anyone that we fucked, I'm not going to, I'm sorry it was such a huge fucking mistake to you." Naomi's nostrils flared as she spoke, she clutched her hand in a tight fist by her side. Katie didn't really have an excuse for turning up. Naomi was just as at risk from their dirty little secret getting out as Katie was. It had seemed so simple, they fucked, Naomi was as amazing in bed as she had promised and they left. Why then was Katie standing in her flat? "Fucks sake Katie. Why are you really here?" The girl opposite her sighed.

Katie's own temper matched Naomi's without a hitch, she felt her voice rising and her blood starting to boil "This isn't just about Emily, I'm fucked too!" Katie's yelled in Naomi's direction, trying not let her eyes scan the blonde's figure up and down. She forced them to lock with Naomi's blue eyes, glaring at her as she bit down on her lip hard. "I shagged this random at the club last night." Katie spit out letting out a sigh as she began to feel her anxiety build. "Totally fit. Decently hung to. A great fuck." She stopped there, looking down quickly as she tucked her messy hair behind one ear before lifting her head back up, her eyes piercing through the blonde standing opposite of her. "I had to fake it." She took another small step towards Naomi, "Twice." Her voice became louder as she emphasized the "twice", hoping Naomi realized how much their rendezvous had affected her. "And don't you dare fucking laugh." she added before Naomi could react to her confession. "What the fuck is going on with me?" Katie herself heard the desperation in her voice, embarrassed she had come to Naomi's in such a state. She looked like an idiot standing her barking at the blonde for something that wasn't her fault, but she didn't know who else to come to. No one else could ever find out about this, her options were limited to Naomi and Naomi only.

When Naomi looked at Katie it as if she saw straight through her, the taller girl muttering quietly "This is dangerous, Katie" and how true it was words repeated themselves over and over in her head- of course this was dangerous. There was something about Naomi that she was drawn to, a sexual tension was present between the two girls that neither of them could deny. It didn't make sense, Katie was straight as they came, why did she find her mind wandering to replays of their sexy night together? She had tried to get rid of the thoughts but every attempt had failed. They burned for each other physically, that was obvious. But what really threw Katie off was the mental attraction, the mental _connection_ she felt herself forming. Naomi could read Katie, know what she was thinking without having to say a word. Her desires and her morals were in a heated battle, she wanted Naomi, she wanted her bad, but if she gave in it would hurt the people she loved, Katie didn't want to do that either. She couldn't say anything in response to Naomi's inquiry, was that why she was here? Katie saw intent painted on Naomi's face, she watched as the girl closed the gap between them, opening her mouth to stop Campbell in her tracks, all logical thought left her brain as suddenly Naomi kissed her, the kiss fueled by a myriad of intense emotions she could feel rushing rapidly through her body. This was much different than their previous alcohol induced snogs, Katie felt something strong. Something she hadn't felt in, well, ever. As the blonde pinned her hands above her head Katie laced her finger's with Naomi, trying to not make eye contact with her._"_Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop_."_ Naomi had hotly whispered against her lips. Katie shuddered at the words, biting down on her lip softly. Of course she wanted this, Naomi knew she wanted it. But she wasn't about to just drop everything and give Naomi what she wanted either, despite her brash attitude, she had feelings too. Katie snapped out of her daze, pulling her hands from Naomi's grip before pushing the blonde away from her. "Don't take advantage of me cause I-I-" she paused, searching for the right word. "Cause I'm kind of fucked right now, okay? I'm not your fuck toy Campbell." Katie pursed her lips, nervous her last statement may have revealed that Naomi was more than just a one night stand to her. "I shouldn't have came here." Katie said, finally. Nothing was going to be accomplished by engaging in a screaming match with the blonde. She headed towards the door slowly, running her hands through her hair to try and make herself look some what presentable.

**Naomi's POV**

What the hell was happening. Naomi felt sick at the thought of Katie with someone else, but that was a fucking joke, she tried to contain the smug smile that was threatening to grace her features when Katie confessed no-one was getting her off like Naomi did, but Katie wasn't gay, or into girls in anyway, Naomi was the exception. The two girls glared each other down in a fierce stand off. Neither of the giving any ground. Naomi lowered her head, looking up at Katie through her blonde fringe, before they kissed. One minute Katie's lips were on hers, the next Naomi was roughly shoved away. She looked on at Katie with guilt in her eyes, is that really what she thought? It had started out with a drunken kiss, that turned into a fuck, and then reality caught up with them. Naomi hadn't planned on being that way with Katie again, it was all a one night stand. Wasn't it? Then why the fuck was she so attracted to Katie, not just physically, she loved the drive and the passion of the twin, the crash and bang nature. Katie was beautiful and independent and sure of herself. Well, until she was around Naomi, the blonde noticed the change, she knew she made Katie nervous, she drew feelings out of the twin that possibly nobody else did. Had Katie ever actually been in love? Not that this was love, by any means, but they always said there was a fine line between love and hate. Naomi didn't want to head fuck Katie, if the girl needed to leave and sort her shit out then that was ok. Naomi knew she'd be back, they were fucking magnetized to each other, what a fucking turn of events. She had to let Katie know that she wasn't just a fuck, she knew that girls like Katie whored themselves around to make them feel better, but she didn't need to, Naomi would bring her self worth out of the ashes. "I can't stop thinking about you. If you must know. I don't fucking want to, but that's how it is, it was just meant to be a shag, just a fuck. That's what we said isn't it? Then why do I wonder where you are when you're not with me, why do I feel sick because you fucked someone that wasn't me? Fucks sake, Katie"

Naomi saw the girl turn the handle, whatever, fuck it, she turned to head back into her lounge but she had to lean against the frame to stop her heart doing weird, painful things in her chest. She could have been falling for anyone, but no. Naomi had to fall for Katie Fitch. Her eyes danced along the patterns in the carpet as her mind raced, desperately trying to sort out the thoughts that were running through her head. Her angry glare transformed into a stare dripping in vulnerability. She couldn't fight the feelings that were undoubtably brewing inside her. Apparently the same thing was happening in Katie's mind, the slam of the front door never came because in the next instant, Naomi was pressed against the wall by a furiously passionate Katie, and the world seemed to right itself for a split second. Being close to the twin like this once more was electrifying, she could feel her excitement grow as each moment passed. Katie continued kissing her, moving down her neck before going back up to her mouth, placing her thumb gently on Naomi's bottom lip. "What the fuck are you doing to me?" Katie whispered, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear kissing her aggressively once more, digging her nails into Naomi's back. Pushing up slightly, Naomi gave a wickedly smug smile "I knew you just wanted round two, babe"

Just as quickly as the lips were there, they were gone, but thankfully Naomi's shirt followed. As Katie's words danced hotly to Naomi's ears her thumb ghosted along her lip, she couldn't help but kiss the digit as it stroked her. "I could say the same to you" Naomi husked out before Katie pulled her in again, it was so intense, the contrast between some of the girls more gentle notions, and the fierce attack of her kisses. Naomi rolled them over so she was on top, she muttered against Katie's lips "Not here". Without another word she scooped the girl up in her arms, draping her legs over one arm and supporting her back in the other. Like the fucking princess Katie thought she was. Naomi carried the girl through to her bedroom, this was so much different to their drunken night, there was care involved this time, feelings and all that shit. Naomi had a rather large bed that she was proud of, she carefully set Katie down in the middle of it, before bringing her body back on top of the other girls, letting herself get lost in those brown eyes. "Katie, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" Naomi's eyes reflected exactly what she meant. "You're not that special, blondie." Katie scoffed but smiled warmly, a wicked grin painted on her face. She knew shagging the twin once again would most definitely throw her into an emotional turmoil, but that could be dealt with later. They wanted each other nothing was going to get in the way. Clearly Katie's first experience with lady loving had boosted her confidence, she flipped Naomi onto her back without pausing she started to kiss her once again, moving down her neck, biting every so often as she let out a soft moan, apparently relishing the taste of Naomi's skin. Her fingers traced the top of her anterior, slowly making their way down to Naomi's waistband. She toyed with the buttons playfully, unhooking them one by one as she continued kissing and biting the Naomi's neck. Naomi knew Katie loved the danger, the fact that this shouldn't be happening, having Naomi as her dirty little secret was really getting her off, but the blonde had to admit, this whole thing was sexy as fuck. She couldn't help but wonder about the nights she'd be climbing through Katie's bedroom window. Even though her words said one thing, Naomi knew that actually, she was pretty special, Katie wasn't into repeat performances, and yet here she was. All her thoughts were interrupted as those perfect fucking lips latched onto her neck, kissing at it before biting and sucking different areas, it was only a fucking kiss, but it was driving Naomi wild, she pulled Katie's shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor, it wasn't much of a shirt to begin with, but the push up bra Katie had on almost made Naomi drool. She felt the heat building between her legs at the fragile little moans Katie was releasing, this was just confirming everything. Letting her hands travel along Katie's slight back, Naomi dragged her nails every so often, letting the girl know she was doing a good job, the breath was forced out of her lungs when she felt Katie teasing her buttons. Naomi had been the one dishing out last time, but she already knew this was different, this wouldn't be a drunken fumble, they'd both get what they need. "Jesus…" she thought about taking control back, but decided that Katie would have to learn a few things if this was going to keep on happening. "Do your worst, babe"

Naomi pulled her jeans off, trying to keep up the tease but it was no good. Katie ran her hand on the outside of Naomi's knickers before she clearly couldn't hold out either. She slid two fingers inside of the blonde, twirling and jerking them inside her while she watched Naomi's reaction, satisfied to say the least. Katie then took her fingers out, sucking on them herself as a seductive smile snaked across her face. "You taste good, Campbell." She used Naomi's own words against her from the other night. fingers were pumped in and out, pretty damn well, causing Naomi to writhe at the touch "Fuck…" She gasped quietly, hoping Katie hadn't heard her, but from the self satisfied grin, she most certainly had. Naomi almost came right then and there as Katie licked her fingers, getting a real good taste. Holy shit, the girl was filthy, Naomi was already looking forward to releasing this side of Katie more often. Katie followed her fingers work by kissing a direct line down her stomach, coating the inside of her thighs with sharp, small kisses, before she happily pushed her tongue into Naomi's welcoming cunt. The smirk returned to her features as she watched the twin go down on her, there was something about it that was always so fucking sexy, and the fact it was Katie, was just adding to it. Naomi stopped fighting it and just let the moans roll from her mouth, she tangled her hands in the red mass of hair, pushing down gently, everytime Katie moaned against her, waves of pleasure tingled through. "You know… for hating muff munchers.. you do a pretty good job of it" Naomi managed to hit her fucker with that one, knowing it would get a reaction. This was all so strange, but amazing at the same time, Naomi was coming undone at Katie's touch, she laughed between the groans as Katie switched back to slamming her hand into her, Naomi couldn't remember a time she had enjoyed sex _this _much, she felt herself tightening around Katie's nimble fingers, Naomi pleaded with her own body not to let Katie's name fall from her lips, but as she was hurled into her orgasm it was torn from her lips any way. "Ahh Fucking.. Jesus Christ… Katie.. Fucking hell" Naomi should have been pissed at herself, but she just wasn't Katie deserved that. Sitting up, they were both slightly sweaty from the strenuous exercise. Naomi pulled Katie back up to meet her lips. "Come here" She whispered quietly, kissing the girl softly, gently almost, it was intimate, caring. Lying back she took Katie with her, still trying to catch her breath, Naomi shifted them under the duvet, still trying to catch her breath, she wasn't sure what the fuck was happening, but she wound her arms around Katie. "You ok?"

Katie looked at Naomi in confusion before curling up against her side. "You always ask me that." It wasn't a question, just statement. Naomi looked confused up at the ceiling, as Katie curled her body against the blondes and made her statement. It was true, she did ask how Katie was, but only because she gave a damn, whether she wanted to or not. Naomi worried about the effect things were having on Katie, it wasn't easy for either of them, Katie was getting her rocks off with her sisters ex-girlfriend, Naomi was pretty sure she was falling for a worthless cause, Katie wasn't gay, in the slightest, she had spent her entire life reminding Naomi exactly what she thought of her. All she knew was that Katie was special, it wasn't about comparing twins, Katie was her own person, naturally. Stretching down Naomi kissed the girls shoulder. _Why do you always ask me that? _Wasn't it obvious, it was genuine concern, Naomi wasn't like everyone else, she wouldn't fuck Katie over and then tell her to piss off, she knew what this could be doing to the girls mind, it was new water for both of them. "Believe it or not. I do actually care if you're ok. Don't ask my why, I can't help it. I still don't know what we're doing, but I love it" Naomi smiled against the girls back, she wanted to remember this moment, it was only a matter of time before Katie came to her senses and told Naomi to piss off.

Naomi felt almost content with Katie in her arms, who would have thought. She knew this was different to anything Katie had experience before, had anyone of her million boyfriends ever given a shit about her? Naomi doubted it. But then real doubt crept in, Katie was nervous, avoiding certain words, Jesus did she think Naomi was stupid she wasn't asking Katie to declare her love for the blonde and they could run away and be happy forever, life doesn't work like that, and anyway, Naomi knew deep down that it didn't make sense for Katie to feel anything for her, the girl had always hated her, why should that change because they were fucking? Naomi glared at Katie, her blue ice piercing straight into the shifting brown ones, she knew something was wrong as soon as Katie sighed, breaking eye contact when she closed her eyes, Naomi felt her heart speed up, and not in the good way, she knew what was coming next. Katie finally opened her eyes. "I'm not gay mind.|Naomi felt hurt, why though? She didn't give a shit remember? But this whole thing wasn't about being gay or not, it was just them, they were just happening, oh great so at least Naomi had helped Katie discover that she wasn't a muff muncher. "That's fucking great. Thanks for sharing" Naomi turned away from Katie, torn about what to do. This was why you don't let people close, because of fucking moments like this, because people fuck you up, every single day. Pulling out of bed Naomi slipped sweats, her bra and a vest t-shirt on, heading for the kitchen she turned back to Katie. "I'm glad I could help with your little voyage of sexual discovery. You know where the door is" And just like that, the ice queen was back and Naomi was alone. But Katie had followed Naomi into the kitchen, "I'm sorry. I didn't. I just don't know what we're doing. Will you just let me stay?" The red head pleaded with Naomi, and how could she say no? Taking Katie by the hand, she lead her slowly to the bedroom before nestling them in the safety of the duvet and letting sleep take them. They could deal with this in the morning. For now, Katie needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely people, thank you for the equally lovely reviews, it really makes me smile. I promise there will be some Emily action soon enough, I just want to work with Katie and Naomi for now, but it's all in hand. Please keep reviewing and I may turn up at your house for a hug! - Em. This could get a little emotional! Kiss me, Ed Sheeran. Soundtrack to the chapter :)**

**Katie's POV**

They had managed to keep things under wraps for the best part of 2 months, secret visits, loaded looks across rooms, an unbelievable amount of sexual tension and growing feelings that were stirring deep in both of them. The kind of feelings that were starting to terrify Katie, and apparently, Naomi's time with Emily had changed her, she was no longer the scared girl she was then, and one fateful evening, Katie was convinced she had fucked things up for good.

_Closing the space between them, Naomi took Katie's face in both of her hands, kissing her softly, trying to show her everything she was feeling. "K-Katie… I think I love you" The few short words stunned her into silence. This was not the first time Katie had heard those words come out of someone's mouth, loads of men have hit her with that exact same phrase countless times. But she had never really wrapped her head around them, understood the impact, this was different. It was as if things went from being a blurry and faded to crystal clear, this is what love felt like. Shedding your exterior for someone, letting yourself be vulnerable even at risk of being torn down completely, caring more for another person than you do yourself, wanting someone so badly that your bones ache to be near them- this is what love felt like. It was the most beautiful feeling that Katie had ever felt, and at the same time the most tragic. Tragic because no matter how she felt about Naomi, they could never be together. It would hurt too many people around them, Emily, her mother, and Katie knew eventually she would hurt Naomi too, and she wasn't ready for that, she may be able to feel love, but she didn't know how to love._

_Her head was spinning rapidly, listening to the words recycle themselves in her mind over and over and over again. She tried to speak, say something, anything too express what was going on inside her, but she was at a loss. Her heart and her mind were conflicting, she couldn't say what she wanted to say because she knew what the consequences would be. To say their feelings for each other were forbidden was an understatement, they had the potential to destroy the people they loved. The only people they had ever loved. The only people that loved them back. Katie couldn't lose Emily, but after her time spent with Naomi, she couldn't imagine losing her either. It was a lose-lose situation, Katie knew that, Naomi knew that, but why did it feel so right? Natural, almost. But it didn't make sense, she wasn't gay. She had never been with a girl before in her life, yet here she was feeling more connected to Naomi than any other guy she had ever called her boyfriend. Nothing about the situation made sense._

_Katie stepped back a bit, her body feeling limp and lifeless, as if those cataclysmic words had taken all the energy out of her. She approached Naomi once more, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear before bringing her hand down to her face, holding it in her hand for a moment as she kept her eyes glued to Naomi's. She knew her words were going to hurt Naomi, this short romance would end tonight and Katie might let go of the only person who may ever love her the way she deserved. But she couldn't handle it right now, her sister's pain, her own pain, confusion, fear- Katie wasn't strong enough to tackle all of it. She dropped her hand down and held Naomi's, squeezing it gently before speaking. "I don't know how to love anyone properly." She answered, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. She looked down to break her gaze, fighting tears. She wouldn't let Naomi see her cry, she wouldn't allow it. She collected herself before meeting her eyes once more. "I'm sorry." She let go of Naomi's hand slowly, kissing her gently before heading for the door. Katie stopped before she reached for the handle, turning around to face the blonde. "Please understand."_

That was 3 weeks ago, and she hadn't heard a peep out of Naomi, no texts, no calls, no meetings. Nothing. She had hurt her, that was obvious, but it was also what Katie did best, fucking things up, all those times she had loathed Naomi for hurting her twin, Katie now understood that the guilt of breaking someones heart was almost as painful as experiencing it. In any case, she couldn't stay away. 3 weeks of radio silence was destroying her. Against her better judgement, she text Naomi to meet up, praying it wasn't all too late.

_I need to see you. Please -K_

The reply she got was as bitingly sarcastic as she imagined, but that was how Naomi always reacted when she felt threatened

_Why? So you can kiss me and then say you can't do this again?_

Eventually, she managed to convince Naomi to meet her at the park, the neutral meeting ground for any kind of emotional exchange, and on a day where the wind was cutting and the clouds loomed, they wouldn't have to worry about dodging people. There was so much to say, Katie couldn't take the Naomi shaped gap in her life any longer. She didn't only need to see her, she needed her, in every way. Consequences or not.

Katie spotted Naomi on the park bench, the blonde was tugging her leather jacket closer to her frame, popping the collar up to protect her ears from the wind, hands tucked firmly in her pockets as she gazed out into the field. Everything about her stance was defensive, but was imperative that she explain herself to the Naomi, even if that meant admitting to feelings she had been trying to fight, her battle being extremely unsuccessful. She couldn't watch her go about as if they never happened, a short lived fling with no strings attached, Katie couldn't pretend it was that simple. Her hands shook as the wind blew a bit harder, a short skirt paired with a quarter-sleeved shirt were no match for this weather. The red head crossed her arms on her chest, rubbing them in attempts to keep warm. The uncomfortable weather would be the least of her worries "Fucksake." She muttered under her breath, her nerves increasing with every step.

She finally reached bench where Naomi was sitting joined her, staying silent for a bit before speaking. She didn't know where to start, there was so much she wanted to say, so much she didn't want to say, so much that needed to be said no matter how Katie felt about saying it. She locked eyes with the girl as she eased Naomi's hand out of her pocket, just so she could hold it, Katie had no right, but she couldn't be this close to Naomi and not touch her, at this point she didn't even care if anyone saw the two of them. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult. I can't really explain exactly how I feel right now." She paused and looked out into the park for a moment, recollecting herself before continuing. "You deserve better than me, than this, whatever this is. And I know you can do a whole lot better with someone who is sure of what they want. Who they are. But I- I don't really care because.." Katie could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes, her body shaking slightly. From the cold or the nerves, she wasn't sure. "..because I don't _want_ anyone else to have you." Katie looked down at her lap as she felt a single tear fall down her cheek, hoping Naomi didn't notice.

A tense moment or fifty passed before Naomi found the words she was looking for, or so Katie thought. "You never dress for the fucking weather" Naomi laughed awkwardly, shaking her head before pulling the shivering Katie into her side. It was one of the things Katie loved... well really liked about Naomi, she was incredibly tentative. This was just reinforced as she slid her leather jacket off and wrapped it around Katie's trembling shoulders. "I know this is hard, I don't know what we're doing. I love you, that's all I'm certain of. I don't want to, but I do." Naomi sighed, with a shaky breath "We're dangerous and broken, but I love you, I'll love you more than any of your ex's" she must have noticed the tears falling from Katie eyes and rubbed them away with her thumbs "Don't cry, babe." It was a stupid request and they both knew it. "We'll keep it all quiet but can we at least try? Or walk away from it all. I can't play games anymore" And there it was. Katie had been given her ultimatum. Her eyes were fixated on their hands which rested in Naomi's lap, not wanting to look at Naomi and reveal the vulnerability that she knew was visible on her face. She felt another tear roll down her cheek, slowing down as it reached her chin before dropping onto Naomi's jacket. She couldn't stay silent much longer, she owed her an answer, and no matter how hard it was going to be to admit how she really felt, she needed to do it before it was too late. "I love you." She whispered, her voice almost too quiet it could hardly be heard over the noise of the park. She bit her lip, finally bringing her gaze to Naomi, eyes filled with tears. "I love you." she said once more, ensuring Naomi could see that her words were sincere. It was true, Katie had fallen for her hard and fast. The way she felt about her didn't compare to the meaningless relationships she had in the past, those weren't love, they were entertainment. Someone to keep her busy, keep her company, tell her what she wanted to hear, give her what she wanted to have- this was different. She didn't want anything from Naomi, there was no selfish motive or personal gain behind their relationship. It was simple, they loved each other. Wanted each other not only physically but mentally, and that was something Katie had never experienced. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was-" she paused as she wiped her tears from her face, "I _am_ scared. And I don't know how to explain it. I lash out because it's easier than dealing with stuff." She squeezed Naomi's hand as she let her eyes drift to the side, watching the people who were accompanying her in the park. It was strange, when she was with Naomi it almost seemed like no one else existed, like it was just them two with the empty world at their fingertips. "I love you, and I don't really know what that means yet…" she trailed off, feeling a lump in her throat as she attempted to fight off tears. It was a losing battle, more tears escaped her eyes quickly before she continued. "But please don't let me go."

**Naomi's POV**

Naomi relished in the few moments of silence, the ones where she was just holding Katies hand, and neither of them were speaking, because it meant nothing had gone wrong, they were suspended in their own little bubble, there was no Emily, no gay, no love just them, and it was pretty beautiful. She stared straight ahead until she was ripped back to reality by Katie's voice. Naomi was terrified, so scared of the words that would fall out of the girls mouth.

At Katie's 3, simple, loaded words, Naomi felt her heart explode, both with happiness but crippling pain too. They're relationship was already set to be doomed, for one reason or another. Naomi was shit with connecting with people, Katie didn't know how to love, wasn't into girls and was dating her sisters ex. Things were highly complicated, but none of that seemed to matter a fuck right now. Naomi had planned on never ever loving anyone again, and all it had taken was a few beautiful moments with Katie and she'd fallen head over heels, but this wasn't a light airy love, it was solid, Naomi could feel it right through her, she wrapped her other arm around Katie, bringing her in for a hug, holding her tight to her chest, as Naomi felt tears from her own eyes threaten to escape. Katie had torn down every defense she had, leaving Naomi exposed and weak, but it didn't seem to matter, she had done the same to Katie. "I'm not going anywhere, It's ok" Naomi cooed, kissing Katie's head again before pulling back to look the girl in her fragile eyes, they were almost begging Naomi not to hurt her. "I don't know what this is, or what we're doing, and I know it's going to be totally fucked up…" Naomi struggled over the next words, only because they weren't fitting enough "…but you're beautiful, and you make me enjoy life again, it's not all black and white anymore, you're everything Katie, everything good and passionate and is just…." Naomi left it hang, she didn't need to finish her sentence, gently tilting Katie's chin up, she kissed her, it started gently, but it built up into more. Naomi was the one to break it as a more sensible idea popped into her head. "Come back to mine? We'll warm up, and talk about things" It may be early days, but Naomi was already thinking about lazy days on the sofa, or just going for walks, staying up late and talking. All the small things that they could share together Jesus Christ. What has Katie done to her. "I'm scared too" she added

They both knew what they were doing was reckless and dangerous, but nothing was stopping them, because, for the first time in ages, Naomi felt happy, and she knew Katie felt the same, or pretty close to it. She smiled down at the girl before taking her hand and being pulled up off the seat, it was a God awful day, the wind was howling, Naomi now had no jacket on, just a striped jumper and Katie was dressed in her usual attire, but Naomi felt a nice warm glow about her as they set of for her house. Naomi never sounded wise and such, but with Katie, she had been there and done it, she could help the girl out.

Almost on cue, the heavens opened and the rain rushed down, soaking them both in a matter of minutes, Katie had tried to rush Naomi, tugging on her hand to increase the pace, but Naomi held fast. She had always loved the rain, the feel of it, the freedom of being able to rain walk and not give a shit. In fact she slowed them down, just living in the moment with Katie, who she clearly loved. "Come here" Naomi growled a little pulling the smaller girl back around so she bumped into her chest, before wrapping her arms around Katie's legs, just below her butt and picking her up clean off the floor, there was no one around to see them anyway. Naomi lowered the red head down slightly so Katie had to rest her arms on the her shoulders, Naomi raised her eyebrow with a wicked grin, before kissing Katie. Kissing in the rain, what a fucking cliche. Setting her back to the floor Naomi waited for the abuse to start, about Katie's hair and how they were in public, but she didn't care for now. It was a beautiful moment shared with a beautiful person, she didn't give a fuck if there was an audience of not. Amazingly enough, the red head simply laughed, kissing her cheek before ruffling her own hair "Watching too many chick flicks, Campbell?" All Naomi could do was smile and follow on as her fingers laced with Katie's.

Soaked to the bone they made it back to Naomi's who promptly shook her hair out like a dog, flicking water everywhere. "Well that was eventful" she smiled at Katie, "You look a bit wet babe, not even my fault this time" Naomi chuckled to herself before stripping off and dumping the wet clothes in the bathroom, waiting for Katie to do the same, heading to the bed room, she pulled on some sweats and a tight vest, her usual clothing for just being around the house. "You can grab some stuff to wear, I know it'll all be to big, but it's better than freezing to death" It was bizarre, here they were, two girls that had once hated each other, just being all… domestic and loved up. Naomi flicked the kettle on and waited for Katie to join her. Naomi busied herself in the kitchen waiting for her…. Girlfriend? Is that what they were, it sure looked liked it, they were way past being friends and there was too much of an emotional connection to just be fuck buddies, girlfriend seemed like the next logical step, but Naomi wasn't going to mention it, she wouldn't want to frighten Katie off, it was a big word to get ones tongue around, especially given the circumstances.

Making two cups of coffee, she headed back through to the lounge as was immediately distracted by the sight of Katie wearing her clothes, especially her bare legs. The sleeves of the jumper she had borrowed were too long and she just looked gorgeous really. No other word for it, even with tousled hair and no make-up, Katie was one of the most beautiful people Naomi had seen. She looked so.. Human, almost fragile say there on the sofa, it made Naomi's breath catch in her throat, she filled with love and a little admiration for the red head. Not saying anything, she set the coffee down and climbed on the sofa next to Katie, gently touching the side of her face. "You're so beautiful, Katie. Forget about everyone before me, I promise, you'll never feel worthless or used with me. I'll look after you" Naomi knew that the things she mentioned were things Katie was insecure about, but she meant every word, Katie Fitch was a force of nature, and Naomi loved it.

She let Katie stretch her legs onto Naomi's lap, gently tracing her fingers along them, before turning her index and middle fingers into imaginary legs and walking them up the pale skin, moon walking back down. Naomi chuckled to herself. "I like this. Just…. Being" Naomi was loving the more chilled out side of Katie, they were just spending time talking, getting to know the deeper parts of each other.

Naomi pushed Katie back onto the sofa, kissing her deeply, in every clichéd sense, there were fireworks going off inside her. Eventually she pulled back and just held Katie's hand in her own. "Yeah, babe. Us. Together, sort of officially" they would be official to each other, but to the rest of the world, Naomi and Katie were still locked in bitch wars. Drinking her coffee down, Naomi pulled Katie around so they were both lying the same way on the sofa, she settled down with Katie in her arms, kissing the top of her head, just relaxing, she felt herself start to fall asleep, what better way to go than next to Katie. "I love you".

**Because a cliche filled chapter is a beautiful one. I thought our girls should have some fluffy moments, bless them. I can't promise it's all going to stay happy. Mwhaha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, your reviews make my day. You're all so lovely, we should hang out and party some time hehe. Please don't tear me apart, but theme song for this one was Ours - by Taylor Swift. (No hate, she's my girl) So enjoy some more fluffiness before things get heavy next chapter. Just a bit of a filler chapter here. **

It had been a few days since Naomi and Katie managed to spend any time together, being wrapped up in their own crazy lives had kept them apart, and adding to that they had to be careful about getting caught, the whole secrecy thing drove Naomi a little crazy, but it had to be done, Katie seemed to find the whole thing rather sexy, and a sexy Katie kept Naomi smiling. They both had their excuses prepared for why they were out of Bristol that night, Naomi was driving them out of town, to Bath, a near by city with a great Italian, and they had no chance of running in to anyone there.

She parked up around the corner from Katie's in her black VW golf, waiting for her girlfriend join her. That sounded weird to say, good weird, but strange none the less, and Katie seemed to be fine with the term, even throwing it about herself. Naomi could just imagine Jenna's reaction to coming out of the house and seeing her parked up anywhere near there, safe to say. Heads would roll.

She tapped the steering wheel impatiently waiting for her hot date. Naomi had straightened her hair out, wearing a dark navy lace dress with a high neck that fell just above her knee. She knew Katie would have a fit at her choice of footwear, but opted for converse, they were comfy and looked kind of indie. Katie was late, of course she was. Keeping Naomi on her toes was what she did best, and the blonde couldn't complain, she got such a buzz from being around Katie. As well as the beautifully tender side her girlfriend saved for the dark nights tucked away safely in Naomi's flat. But that was beside the point, they had shit to do and places to be, prompting Naomi to send off a quick text.

_Hurry up fat ass, or I'm with holding sex - N_

The blonde chuckled softly at the text, knowing full well she'd want to jump Katie as soon as she got in the car. Naomi watched the red head appearing across the street, her jaw promptly hitting the floor. As ever these days, Katie looked outstanding, the exact balance between sexy and classy. A tight black dress hugged itself to her perfect figure, tits, arse and legs, Katie had them all. Unlike her younger days when she was just plain trashy, not anymore, the woman strutting towards Naomi was a god damn beauty. Shaking her head to break the less than pure thoughts running through them, she smiled as Katie sat in the car, leaning across to give her a proper welcome, the gentle kiss making up for all their days apart. "Hey, you look… Wow" Naomi was as smooth as ever with her words, she put Katie's bag in the back seat and drove off, away from Bristol, their own little escape.

Katie dropped her gaze and looked out the window at Naomi's compliment, surely she had people speechless before, but maybe this was different because of who was actually saying it. Naomi liked that. From the drivers seat, she could see they slight blush on Katie's cheeks. They drove happily, Katie ripping the piss out of Naomi as she found the Taylor Swift cd in the glove box "Oh babe, really? Didn't have you down as a Swifty?" It was Naomi's turn to blush but she had a massive soft spot for the country singer. "Fuck you" she grumbled at the wheel, frowning deeply at Katie's clear entertainment. The rest of the journey was filled with light conversation, they made each other laugh and both clearly relaxed in each others company. Naomi rested her hand on Katie's thigh whenever she could and even doing her best to contain her famed road rage.

Soon enough, they made it to the restaurant, it was a sweet little Italian next to the river. Naomi skipped around to open the car door for Katie, it was cheesy but a nice gesture none the less. Taking her girlfriends hand, Naomi led them into the place, it was cosy with dim lighting and a warm atmosphere. They took up the table under Naomi's name, sitting in the corner booth, Naomi ordered them a bottle of wine and after a glass or three they managed to order dinner. Naomi ended up barking at the waiter as he openly perved on Katie. "Hey! Think you could do your job instead of eyeing up the customers?" Naomi had her hackles raised and was all ready to rip this guy down, her icy eyes trying to freeze his heart were he stood. "Yeah can't you see we're on a date" This surprised Naomi, as did Katie's reach across the table to grab her hand. Leaving the blonde more than smug as the guy toddled off, suddenly very very busy with other tables. Dinner was lovely, the both ate well, and loved every second of it. Katie got a little frustrated at times when Naomi tried to brush off questions she asked, but it wasn't Naomi being stubborn, she just wasn't good at talking about things, especially about herself, a witty answer, or perfect deflection were her usual style, but Katie wasn't having any of it. She kept calling Naomi out on the flippant remarks and the bullshit, forcing her to answer, in a gentle, yet forceful kind of way if that was even possible. It should have frightened her, but it didn't, it felt natural, it was ok for Katie to be smashing through the barriers she carefully built. They shared a loaded kiss over the table, Naomi's way of saying thank you to Katie for being herself, for being different. Their lips met and, the world stopped, oh look more cliches. The heat in Naomi bubbled through into Katie, and she knew it was time to break it before it turned into a steamy sex session on the table. The waiter would love that one. Prick.

"Naomi, thanks... you know. For this, for everything. It's the most perfect date. You're incredible" Katie mumbled, a little awkwardly at that.

Naomi looked up surprised, it was only dinner, it wasn't like she'd rented a hot air balloon and taken them away, but Katie's words tugged at her heart. How many times had the girl been used? Too many would be the answer, all those assholes just playing with her because she looked good and would jump into bed with them. It made Naomi's blood simmer under the surface, if she ever caught up with any of Katie's ex's. They'd be as good as dead. "Katie… It's just dinner, you should have always been treated like this, you know I'm not going to fuck you over, you deserve this, and so much more" Naomi smiled up from behind her wine glass as the food they had ordered arrived, strangely, a different waiter brought it over, but Naomi had already forgotten, Katie was her entire focus. "We don't make sense, we shouldn't work, we hated each other… and now, I can't imagine not being with you" Naomi moved the food around with her fork, she wasn't good at expressing things, she just hoped Katie understood.

**Katie's POV**

"_You deserve this, and so much more._" Naomi's words made Katie's cheeks hot, it was a strange feeling, only because no one had ever really made her feel this way. It was almost like she was embarrassed, embarrassed because even though Katie didn't tell Naomi about the countless times she had been used and taken advantage of by men, it was like she already knew. And what really made Katie's head spin was the fact Naomi cared enough to emphasize that she didn't plan on following in those men's footsteps. It made her feel free almost, like she was floating into thin air- a whimsical happiness that rushed over her at the thought of another human being _actually_ giving a shit about her. The red head tilted her head down to try and hide her face, but she knew it was no use, Naomi was fully aware of the effect she had on her. Her stomach tied into knots as she continued to speak, twisting and folding in her gut so relentlessly she didn't even know if she could force her mouth to form words.

Of course they didn't make any sense, Katie could think of a million reasons off the top of her head that backed that statement up. For one, a mere few months ago Katie and Naomi despised each other. They could hardly be in the same room together without a vicious fight breaking out, the two girls throwing bitchy accusations and low blows back an forth until usually, a bystander would have to physically remove one of them from the area to end the argument. Two, Katie was a girl. Naomi was a girl. And Katie was about as straight as they came- at least she _thought_ she was until this unexpected relationship was thrown her way. The thing that was odd was that it wasn't like Naomi seduced her that night at the pub, which Katie knew the blonde was one hundred percent capable of, but it was Katie who initiated it. Her hands moving slowly from a comforting hand on Naomi's, to her thigh, to her lips, other parts of her body… just the thought of it made Katie have to shake her head to get rid of the mental images that were now forming, just thinking about the intimacy she had experienced with her girlfriend got her all hot and bothered.

Katie took Naomi's hand in hers once more, locking eyes with the hers to make sure she understood that her words were sincere. "We shouldn't work at all." She choked out after the knots in her stomach began to relax, making her ability to talk return once again. "I mean, _nothing_ about us should work. You're smart and clever and go to a big fancy Uni with a bunch of other smart and clever people, I'm still in Bristol gawking over fashion magazines and 3 page fold outs of fucking David Beckham." Katie bit her lip before continuing, "And you're like, I don't know. You could be with _whoever_ you wanted to be with because you understand people. And that's all anybody wants really, is someone to get them, inside and out. You know yourself too, you know who you are, and I- I'm just a lost little twat in a shit hole town." Katie took a deep breath, her cheeks becoming flushed once more as she realized she had just been rambling like a fool. She pursed her lips as she broke her gaze from Naomi to try and recover from the word vomit she had just dumped all over the table, her feet moving uncomfortably. She let her eyes fall on Naomi once more, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. "But I don't really think any of that matters because, I love you, and when I'm with you, the way I feel is.. unexplainable really." Katie bit down on her lip, harder this time. worried she had said too much. Naomi grinned back at her with a light blush on her cheeks, it warmed her heart to know they were being totally open with each other. "Well, Emma Stone is yet to get back to me, so I don't know about having everyone" Naomi added with a wink as Katie rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and the red heads, Campbell?"

Eventually it was time to head off, Naomi footed the bill and even helped Katie into her jacket, Jesus they were so cringy. The blonde stopped them briefly at the door. "You're not lost, you never will be because I won't let that happen" But clearly embarrassed by her own admission, Naomi coughed a little awkwardly, kissing Katie on the cheek as she led her out of the restaurant. She happily took Naomi's hand, ignoring the car and they walked down by the river, hand in hand, Katie was finally starting to feel like they were a real couple, but she knew once they got back to Bristol, the hiding would start. How much longer could Naomi put up with that for?

Before Katie's thoughts could take a turn for the worst, they were punctured by the ever inquisitive Naomi, looking down with those god damn dreamy eyes. "What do you want to do, Kay, like with the rest of your life and shit?"

The question caused her to stop walking for a moment, jolting her back into reality. No one had ever asked her that before, asked her about what she had planned for the future. And honestly, Katie wasn't even quite sure herself. She knew what she was interested in, she liked clothes, celebrity gossip, makeup- but all that was superficial. And she sure as hell didn't want to work with her mother for the rest of her life. But that seemed to be where her future was headed, because in reality, she had nothing else planned. That thought, mixed with the thought of Naomi actually caring about what _she_ wanted had her head spinning. A dazed smile appeared on her face as she brought her gaze to the blonde, staying silent for a few moments before bringing her hand to Naomi's face, pulling her in for a long kiss. It was sweet, but sexy at the the same time. Katie then grabbed her hand and continued walking as she spoke.

"Well I could work with my mum, the whole wedding business _thing_.." she paused giving Naomi a displeased look to emphasize how much she did not like the idea of that. She knew Naomi would understand how working with her mother could a nightmare, and that was an understatement. "But fuck sake, if people think I'm queen bitch they should meet some of the brides-to-be I have had to work with, fucking _nightmares_." She emphasized nightmares, laughing a bit at her own dig at herself. "But I don't know. I always had this idea that maybe, well I-" she paused, pursing her lips together as she looked down at her feet uncomfortably, watching as they moved, one in front of the other. "Could work with kids. Since I, I don't know. I think I'd like that." She stopped there, knowing that Naomi would know exactly why she proposed that idea without having to explain why. It was nice having someone she could talk to and put her guard down for, be vulnerable, but it was also scary. She had never been this way with anyone, so she wasn't so sure what the consequences would be if something went bad. She let her eyes fall on Naomi once again, moving a bit closer to her so that their arms were touching. "What about you?"

Naomi smiled at her, beautifully so. "You could be a teacher. Miss. Fitch, indeed" she gave a small wink. "Oh you know me, politics, or maybe law I just need to find a way to sort this fucking country out. C'mon, love. Let's get going"

"Ms. Fitch? Well I do have a sexy teacher halloween costume in my closet somewhere." She shot a wink at Naomi, squeezing her hand lightly as she did. Although she joked about it, the more she mulled the idea in her head, the more she warmed up to it. Ever since she was young she had always wanted to have children. Of course she never expressed this desire to her many boyfriends for fear of scaring them off, it's always been something she wanted to do. So hearing the news that she would never be able to bear children of her own was devastating, no matter how strong she appeared to be. It was something she thought about ever day, a painful reminder that her future would never be the way she hoped it would. But Naomi seemed to make it better, reminding her it could be possible to be an impact on a young child's life, many children's lives at that. She was the first one who had ever believed in her, believed she could be more than just a show piece used for entertainment. It was a comforting feeling, and she knew Naomi could tell, her face was glowing with so much admiration it was almost fucking embarrassing. They got back to the car before driving off to the hotel for their stop over.

Katie slid into Naomi's lap before she could start the car, linking her arms around the girls neck and kissing her again, a way of saying thank-you for the evening, and for just being Naomi. In the confides of the car, things were allowed to heat up somewhat, and Naomi knew it. As the kiss fired up, Naomi's hands found the small of Katie's back, pulling her closer as their bodies started to grind together, Katie's hands tangled in the blonde hair, Naomi taking the lead, she slid a hand between Katie's legs, feeling how wet she was already "God, Katie. Don't waste any time do you" she laughed hoarsely, kissing at Katie's neck, running her tongue up it to Katie's ear before biting it gently. Save to say the windows of the car were steaming up as Naomi pushed two fingers inside Katie. Her legs spreading wider on instinct. This wasn't the time for them to go slowly, "Fuck me, Campbell, fuck me good" Katie muttered as she fondled Naomi's chest, fingers pumping furiously inside her, she moaned loudly, biting down on Naomi's shoulder as she did. It didn't take long for her orgasm to hit, she threw her head back and gripped tightly to Naomi all that mattered was them, and this moment and the pleasure coursing through her as she came hard. Naomi leaned forward to kiss her slowly this time, working her down from that toe curling orgasm, amazed that they hadn't been caught. She felt herself pushed back against the steering wheel, the horn giving a sharp blast causing Katie to startle and pull Naomi closer, much to the blonde's amusement. Pulling herself out of Naomi's lap, she landed back in the passenger seat, still dizzy and out of breath. She heard Naomi snort before driving off, in case they were drawing any unwanted attention. "Just drive, bitch" Naomi laughed again but did as told.

Katie's eyes widened as soon as they stepped into the hotel, it was extravagant to say the least, and much better than any dingy discount hotel she had ever been brought to. Her heels clicked against the marble floors as they approached the receptionist, a muffled laugh escaping her lips as Naomi drew attention to the dirty looks she had been shooting the two girls the moment they walked in. She followed her girlfriend into the elevator, opening her mouth to speak before her lips were suddenly occupied by Naomi's, her back pushed against the smooth elevator walls. Katie's heart nearly exploded as Naomi whispered against her lips, "I love you, Fitch" no matter how many times she said _I love you_, each time made Katie's head spin. The red head hurried into the room, her mouth dropping as soon as she made her way inside. It was above and beyond anything she had ever seen, and much more than she had expected, and exceeding Katie Fitch's expectations was not something that happened often.

"Naomi.." she trailed off, still taking in her surroundings as the blonde nonchalantly poured two glasses of champagne. A warm smile appeared on her face as she turned towards the her, knowing that as much as she tried to downplay the whole date, Naomi knew that she had done a damn good job at treating her to an extravagant evening. Katie kicked off her stilettos and wriggled out of her tight black dress, revealing her red lace number she had picked out earlier that day just for tonight. She grabbed the glass of champagne before sitting next to Naomi on the leather sofa placed in the room lacing their fingers together. "It's beautiful. Everything. It's all-" she paused and pulled Naomi in for a gentle kiss, the taste of champagne still lingering on her tongue as their lips parted, "Perfect."

Standing up from the sofa, Katie took Naomi's hands in her own, but twisted the taller girl around so she could undo her dress, tugging the zip down, letting the dress land on the floor as she kissed down Naomi's shoulder, following the path down Naomi's spine, reaching the clasp of her bra, Katie pulled it apart with her teeth, spinning Naomi back around she walked them to the bed. Dropping her own bra on the way before she eased them both into bed. She had only kissed Naomi, but the way the blonde moaned let know that she really got off when Katie took charge. "I love you, Naomi. I really fucking do" pressing down on her girlfriend, Katie smiled, kissing her softly. In truth, she just wanted to hold Naomi, pretty certain that it was usually the other way around, rolling off, she tucked her arms under her girlfriend and pulled her close, resting Naomi's head on her chest. "We're going to make it. I know we are. Fuck the world" nestled up in their bubble away from anything else that could hurt them, Katie fully believed those words. Blue eyes looked up at her and the soft smile turned wicked as she flipped them over, pulling Katie on top of her "No." Naomi spoke sternly but dissolved into a teasing smile "Just fuck me" Katie had no problem with agreeing to that one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks again for being amazing. I think I'm in love with you all. To the anon who left that review. It was beautiful, I ran around my room and did forward rolls and drank beer. Yeah. So on we press. Thanks for sticking with it. I don't want to give too much away just yet, but I hope you like this one. I would really appreciate any promotion on tumblr etc. More cookies on offer. Stay excellent. Theme song for this one will be She Will be Loved- Maroon 5. (I always pick a song to write to haha)**

**Naomi's pov**

Naomi had spent another night with Katie, they had gotten a takeaway, watched a bad movie and fallen asleep on the sofa before the blonde had woken up and carried the sleeping girl through to her bed room. Morning came as ever and they had to surface out of the safety bubble they had built in Naomi's flat. She sat on the kitchen table, a small frown line creasing her brow as she listened to Katie flawlessly deceive Jenna on the phone, something along the line of a sleep over at a girl friends house. Girl friend. Not a girlfriend. With a small smirk and subtle shake of the head, Katie was back in Naomi's arms, kissing her softly, but it was the kind of sincere kiss one gives when it's time to leave, and they were Naomi's least favourite of all. Walking the girl to the door, Naomi let Katie out but tugged her back before she made it too far out of the building. Leaving them standing in the street, fractionally out of the safety zone. It was a sunny day and rays bounced off her blonde hair, it made Katie glow more than ever. Leaning down, she kissed Katie gently, but passionately, losing herself in the moment, as she always did. Her hands weaved into the mass of hair and Katie's knotted behind Naomi's neck, before she broke away with a wink "Got to get home, Blondie. There'll be a search party out soon" Katie's lisp was always more prominent in the morning, and it made Naomi swoon a little as she leaned against the door. Jesus she was going soft. "Well I can't imagine they'll think of looking here. Get going fat arse" giving a crooked smile.

Unaware of the eyes that had been on them the whole time.

Naomi touched her hand to them relishing the taste of them, she watched Katie sway her hips as she left, knowing that it was entirely for her benefit. As she was about to turn back in the house, a harsh curse rang out behind her. The first thought she had was some homophobic tosser had seen them, it was too early in the morning for anyone they knew to be around. Wasn't it? "Fuck off toss-" Naomi had turned back to the street about to hurl abuse at whoever decided to ruin her perfect moment.

She stopped in her tracks, blinking a few times, shaking her head at the sight, the _one _person in the whole entire fucking planet that this whole secret was about, was now standing, glaring at Naomi, if looks could kill, the blonde would be ice cold on the curb.

Emily stood there, the fury of hell clearly bubbling away in her. No. Not bubbling, it was about to explode in Naomi's face.

What was there to say? Naomi hadn't lied to Emily, she hadn't spoken to her, but Katie. Katie had just destroyed her sisters trust. Naomi couldn't deny anything, they had been caught red handed in a loving exchange, it was too intimate to play off as a one night stand, Katie's kiss followed by Naomi's grin would have blown that out the water. Even now, the she was coming up with lie after lie of how to pull this one off, but it was useless. Game over. They were done for. Everything they had carefully built came crashing down in an awful blaze. They had been foolish to think this day would never come, but not so soon. The naivety of their romanticized ideas finally smashed Naomi straight between the eyes. You _don't _fall in love with your ex's sister. It's fucking absurd. But the feelings were there now, and they were hardly going to go away. They had both crossed a very dangerous line and as much as they liked to believe it, they had no idea of the actual consequences of it all. Accidentally in love, right? What a joke. Naomi should have been better than this, smarter, this wasn't her. Katie had done just what Emily did the first time around. Made her weak. Impaired her judgement and taken her apart piece by piece.

"Em…. It just happened" the words sounded so pathetic, but the worst thing was, they were true. Wow, Naomi Campbell telling the truth for once, Emily would never buy that, and why should she? The biting reply that came from the clearly heartbroken Emily caused Naomi to physically wince. "Like Sophia just happened? I'm used to being shit on, Naomi. I'll see you" and with that she turned to leave. What else could Naomi do but stand there like a deer in head lights. Emily's brave words were poisoned by the cracking of her voice, her emotions always controlled her, and it was more apparent than ever. Naomi looked down at the ground, there was nothing to say that would make any of this ok, or even close to ok. She might as well have ripped Emily's heart out. Again. They hadn't planned on hurting Emily, but falling in love with her twin was always going to leave a scar. Naomi sort of wondered why it mattered? Her and Emily had been apart for ages now, weren't they meant to be over each other by now. Stopping herself from being a totally heartless bitch she reasoned, of course it hurt Emily, it was her fucking sister for shits sake.

If Emily had shouted, screamed or punched Naomi in the face it would have hurt less, than seeing the agony painted so clearly on her face with the final turn. Naomi instantly regretting everything, she'd rather be alone than know she'd hurt Emily again. The girl looking just as broken as that god awful face off on the roof of the club. It was all so familiar. But she couldn't help it, Katie was just... Katie. Those fucking Fitch twins would be the death of Naomi, she didn't doubt that anymore, one of them was bound to kill her at some point, if Emily didn't snap now, Katie would have the her ass on a plate. It was all over, "Emily! It's not fucking like that. I didn't want this" Naomi called after her as the younger twin walked away.

Turning back into her own house, Naomi slammed the door closed and slid down to the floor after it, holding her head in her hands, how familiar this emotion was, being a fuck up, a total fuck up. But that's what you get for loving someone. Fuck all. She banged her head against the wood, trying to knock something into her, sense, answers, numbness, she didn't know which she would welcome more. _It's over, it's all over. _It was irrelevant what Naomi felt for Katie, no matter how much she loved her, there's no way the twin would risk losing her sister over Naomi. Even if it meant making it up to Emily the rest of her life. Naomi would be left alone. Again. Always lonely.

A measly knock at the door startled her, she thought about ignoring it, but chances are a slap was waiting on the other side from either twin if Katie had found out. Pulling herself up off the ground, she tried to steady her breathing before bracing herself and opening it slowly, only to have her heart semi crushed again at the sight. Emily was there. Dabbing the corners of her eyes with her sleeve to mop up any stray tears while she could. "We should talk" Came the solid, but quiet voice. Naomi didn't want to be stuck in some fucked up love triangle, it was like some shit tv show, where the girl falls in love with siblings and has to chose one, even though it might tear everyone apart.

"S-sure. Come in" Naomi walked back into the flat, trying to collect and calm herself, she headed for the kitchen, well they were hardly going to sit on the sofa and chit chat were they? The first thing her eyes fell on were reminders that Katie had been there, the lip-stick marked wine glass, two of Naomi's hoodies where they had both snuggled up in them, and the worst being a hand written note, held to the fridge by a magnet _Thanks for last night, Blondie. Catch you later - K. _It even had the fucking imprint from Katie's kiss to the paper. Naomi pulled it down and stuffed it in her pocket, hoping Emily hadn't flicked the kettle on as the red head settled at the table, making them both coffee, she still remembered how Emily took hers. Sitting opposite the girl, she slid the steaming mug down before looking at the table in front of her. "So…" Every movement Naomi made was awkward, like she was desperately trying to keep the pieces of her life together. It was a losing battle. They both knew it.

**Emily's POV**

Emily couldn't help but think all of Naomi's excuses were just that — excuses. She obviously wanted it. If she didn't want it, she would have stopped whatever was between her and Katie before it had even started. Emily just felt completely stupid now. Here she was, getting along with her sister and believing every lie that she was spoon-fed. She thought the two hated each other but they were actually fucking each other behind her back. She hated herself even more for being so clueless and not picking up on the signs. How frequently Katie began asking about Naomi, how she was always sleeping over a 'friend's' house, how she would blush whenever Jenna asked who the friend was. She'd been so oblivious this entire time. She didn't know which betrayal hurt more, the fact that Katie had lied to her and had been sleeping with her ex. Or that Naomi thought so little of her and what they once had she would so easily shove her fingers inside Katie. Emily was bitter and broken, and yet, she had managed to compose herself to a level where she felt the need to understand what the fuck exactly was going on. She deserved that, Emily wasn't going to spend her life getting fucking walked over. She was worth an explanation and Naomi was going to damn well give her one whether she liked it or not.

The memento's of Katie were dotted around, and of course Emily picked up on them, especially the note on the fridge, each of them like a fresh kick to her delicate heart. After being in the flat for all of 2 minutes, it was glaringly obvious that Naomi were more serious than the casual fuck she had been hoping for, they were into each other. Little tokens of... well love, scattered around. Emily felt sick at the thought, the two of them, having sex, in Naomi's bed, or on the floor, the sofa, door, kitchen table, counter, shower. She shook her head, driving out the jealous thoughts before they drove her insane. She jumped a little as Naomi set the mug down in front of her, Emily held back the eye roll at the coffee made perfectly to her liking. "So? Start talking. You owe me this. I can't believe you'd jump into bed with my fucking sister. My twin. It just... do you hate me that much?" the last part came out a whisper as Emily cradled the steaming mug between her palms, avoiding Naomi's eye contact and looking at the grains in the wooden table. Her thoughts were jumbled, her body weak, but there was the craving for truth, for knowledge, the same one that had driven her on and on when Sophia-gate was in its early days, the need to get to the bottom, that drive was pushing her now, despite the pain it would cause. Why did she always have to be second best to Katie, her entire life had been one big pile of silver medals, she could never top the powerhouse that was her twin. Emily "The door mat" Fitch.

Naomi's shaky voice pulled her out of those thoughts, she was threatened with drowning in them anyway. "Em... Nothing I say changes this. I know it's wrong and awful and believe me, I hate myself just as much as you do, maybe more." Judging by the pause that followed, Naomi knew she was slowly destroying Emily. How come Naomi had the ability to move on, but Emily was stuck, stuck in the suffocating quick sand that was her ex girlfriend. She thought she was over it all, the heartbreak, the pain. That's why she had been heading in the direction of Naomi's in the first place. To call a truce, to have a final talk and be able to walk away as amicable sort of friends. She knew it was over, the terms they had finished on proved that, and as desperate as Emily had been to cling onto to her first love, despite the hurt, it was totally useless. They were done. Even so, one doesn't expect to see ones homophobic twin sister making herself more than close with ones ex.

"I could never hate you. I'm so sorry. I know it's all fucked" It was Naomi's turn to whisper now, but Emily could feel her temper surging again, Naomi didn't get to play the wounded animal right now, she had to face this. Emily's fist fell to the table with a loud thwack, causing her coffee to slosh over the sides and Naomi's head to snap up. "For fucks sake! I'll tell you what's fucked. Leaving without explanation, or cheating - no offense - but this, this is beyond _fucked. _You're dating my sister, my twin sister, Katie. Katie who hated you not so long ago. I don't even know what this is, Naomi. I can't pretend to be over you, I'm not. I still love you. I'm still in love with you and everything you do just keeps hurting me. I can't do this. You shouldn't have given up on us so easily. I have to go."

With the small scrape of the chair as she stood, Emily shook her head, more at herself than Naomi, although it was pretty even. She was meant to yell and scream, throw things around and demand Naomi leave the Fitch girls the fuck alone. Instead, she had revealed her worst fear, that no matter how dead and buried they were, she was still crazy for her. Idiot. Stupid, Emily. Stupid fucking broken, always in love, forever Naomi's bitch, Emily. Leaning against the wall as she slowly made her way out, Emily fought the impulse to look back. She had to be strong, had to keep her feet walking, letting herself out of the flat she took a deep breath.

The worrying thing was, she knew what was happening, the dormant side of Emily was waking up, the ruthless part of her that had made it her soul mission to punish Naomi after Sophia. Using Mandi, drugs, drink, a lack of compassion or physical contact apart from when it could be used for Emily's benefit. She was destructive and cruel, but it had been her safety system and she liked to think it kept her together, but how wrong was that? How many nights had she cried herself to sleep, or just cried. Broken, shattered, second best Emily.

It wasn't Naomi who was going to be hit with the wrath this time. It was Katie. The clash of the Fitches would be deadly. But Katie had to learn that she couldn't always walk over Emily. Times were changing. Emily was changing, or maybe she was changed? Maybe she was damaged for good, thanks to Naomi and Katie. She sent a quick text to Katie, her heartbreak being masked by the anger.

_Naomi's great in the sack, isn't she, Kay?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Still loving you all. I'm going away for two weeks so this is the last update until then. Please review and search me on tumblr free-hugs-em. Song for today is Closer- Kings of Leon. Little bit more angst about but the sun will come out. **

**Katie's POV**

Katie's pace was quick as she made her way to Naomi's, taking her usual route. She always enjoyed the walk to her girlfriends, but today was different, she was extremely nervous about speaking to her. Now that Emily found out about them two, it seemed as everything suddenly became real. It wasn't a dream anymore, and it really had seemed like a dream, that's how happy she had been recently. But as soon as her and Naomi became public she was instantaneously ripped back into reality, a reality she wasn't quite sure how to deal with. Katie wasn't even sure what she would say to Naomi when she got to her flat, there was so many different emotions circulating through her mind, her head was completely and totally fucked. She was angry, angry at herself for falling in love with Naomi, letting her guard down and investing so much into one single person. That's not the type of person Katie was, she was strong, independent, she didn't _need_ anyone. But that had all changed, and now she couldn't stand the thought of being so dependent on someone else. She was also mad at Naomi, even though she knew she didn't have the right to be, she felt herself resenting the blonde for having this hold over her. Katie had always been strong, but Naomi had single handedly broken her down, and at the moment she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to be whole again. On the other hand, Katie was scared. Afraid her and her sister would never be able to recover from this, Emily still wasn't speaking to her and Katie didn't see that changing any time soon. Losing her sister was not an option, that is the only person she had ever truly loved, other than Naomi. It almost felt like she had to chose between the two girls, but that was a nearly impossible decision, not to mention even if she did stop seeing Naomi, Katie doubted that would make Emily start talking to her again. What was done was done, maybe the relationship she once had with Emily would just be a casualty the the new blossoming one she was beginning with Naomi. But she couldn't think that way, there was no way she could chose Naomi over Emily, her own sister, but she couldn't let go the girl that now held her heart.

Emily had make it back from Naomi's and confronted Katie in a most agonizing of ways, bursting into their still shared bedroom, slapping Katie a real stinger across the face and yelling at her "NOT GAY. STUPID!" Leaving the older twin feeling nothing but disgusting, she had betrayed Emily in the most cruel of ways, fucking, and falling in love with Emily's only girlfriend, the girl her twin thought was her soul mate and then hiding it from the world. The irony laced through the situation was plain to see, Emily's words resonating it perfectly. She left the room and hadn't muttered a word to Katie since, ignoring her 100%. Katie was alone. So alone.

Katie had gotten so lost in her thoughts she almost walked right past Naomi's, but she snapped back to reality just before doing so, and walked up the steps to her flat. She brought her hand up to the door, about to knock on it before tentatively pulling it back. Katie started to panic, feeling tears welling in her eyes, she had no idea what she was going to say to the blonde, this could potentially be the end of them, and she was not prepared for that heartbreak. But this conversation needed to happen. The red head took a deep breath, wiping a tear that had escaped her eye before knocking firmly on the door.

The door opened and they didn't bother with idle greetings, heading to the kitchen Naomi jumped up on the counter and studied Katie closely, but there wouldn't be much to read, surely their emotions mirrored each others. Looking at the wall in front of her, this moment reminded her so much of the day the twin turned up at Naomi's needing somewhere to live. Things had been tense then, they had faced off as strangers being forced into an uncomfortable situation, but they weren't strangers any more, they had shared so much, the deepest parts of themselves, Katie had seen parts of Naomi that no-one else had, and probably never would. Neither of them were speaking, both terrified that once they started the end would come.

Naomi spoke first forcing Katie's eyes to meet hers "Katie... you know I love you. But if you need to walk away, for E-, for your sister. I understand" Noble Naomi Campbell. Katie knew what this was, the blonde would do anything for her, because that's what love does, totally fucks you up. You put the other persons needs before your own.

Katie stayed silent as she watched Naomi move towards her, looking down as the girl took her hands. She could feel her own body tense up at the touch, she wanted it to be easy, to pull her close and just let herself melt into her girlfriend, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. She f choked up as Naomi's eyes met hers, but forced herself to turn around to face her back to Naomi as she let go of her hands, putting them on the opposite counter, taking in a deep breath to collect herself. This was definitely going to be harder than she expected.

"I can't-" she paused, feeling a lump forming in her throat as she turned around to face Naomi, keeping her distance. She couldn't get too close to her, in fear that the intimacy may cloud her judgement. She let her eyes drift away from Naomi's, focusing on the tiles that covered the kitchen floor, focusing on _anything_ but the terrible predicament she had been thrown into. "This is just so fucked. So fucked." Katie began to feel her anger boiling up, she knew that directing it at Naomi would only cause a fight, and deep down she _knew_ she wasn't actually angry at Naomi, but she didn't know how else to deal with her emotions. "This never should have fucking happened." Hearing the words come out of her mouth broke her own heart as much as she knew they would break Naomi's, but she didn't know what else to say. How was she supposed to handle this situation? There was no manual on how to deal with the repercussions of falling in love with your twin sister's ex girlfriend, when you were supposedly straight- and if there was Katie needed a copy immediately. "You let this happen. I- I never should have fucking-" Katie stopped, looking back down at the tiles she had been eyeing earlier.

Katie heard Naomi suck in a deep breath at her words and she had turned her head completely to the side, nostrils flaring slightly. After spending so much time with the girl, Katie knew how to read her moods perfectly and this was Naomi's _I'm going to blow _face. She was being hit with words with all the force of sledgehammers, of course she was pissed and broken by them. Katie knew there were only two ways Naomi ever reacted to a situation, she was honest, or the Ice Queen came out, safe to say this was the latter, her gaze frosted over and she could practically feel her claws extending, but the other option was to crumble to the ground , trying to rip her own heart out to stop the pain, and that just wasn't happening, she had to pretend to be strong. "My fault? You came onto me Katikins, you jumped into my bed, you came back for round II, and III so don't pull that shit, you knew how badly this could hurt Emily, and you still let it happen" Katie watched as her timebomb of a girlfriend dug her nails into her palm and gritted her teeth. They were both hurting, angry and terrifed. "Sorry for being the biggest fucking mistake of your life. Don't worry, I won't be around to fuck things up anymore"

Her sadness quickly transformed into a burning anger, her fists tightening up as she attempted to contain her rage. There was no use, Katie was livid and Naomi's words had unleashed the vicious side of Katie, one not even the blonde had seen before.

"_I_ came on to _you_? You fucking wish Campbell." the sharpness of her tone almost surprised Katie herself, reminding her of how the two girls used to speak to each other. She looked to the side, shaking her head in disbelief before Naomi's next words caused her to rip her head back in the blonde's direction, an uncontrollable rage taking over her. How dare she use Emily as a tool against her.

_knew how badly this could hurt Emily, and you still let it happen. _Instantly Katie snapped. She marched over towards Naomi, slapping her straight across the face, rubbing her hand against her jeans to sooth the sting it left on her palm. "I didn't let anything fucking happen. And don't you fucking dare question the love I have for my sister."

Her mind went back to when their relationship had just began, how she let Naomi's hand linger on hers a little too long at the pub, how she dropped her hand onto the blonde's thigh, dragging her nails across it teasingly. Moments later they were nearly naked, exploring each other's bodies in such an intimate way, hands, mouths, fingers, tongues- Katie shook her head, forcing the those thoughts to go away, she couldn't accept it. Couldn't accept that she allowed this to happen, that she knowingly hurt Emily, and that there was a possibility she would never be forgiven. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what we do"

**Naomi's POV**

Naomi couldn't stop the winch at Katie's words, the venom in them truly burned her, they had come so far, or so she thought, and yet, here they were, spewing poison at each other liked never before, in all the times Naomi had been mad at Katie, this topped them all, she like her more when the twin was trying to destroy her relationship, because it was easy not to care then, Naomi's biggest fear was slowly being realized, Katie was going to destroy her, she had promised not to, promised that she'd be there for Naomi. Why was she never enough? Naomi had given Katie everything she could, and more, she was prepared to sell her soul if it came to it. Crossing the line between friendship and fucking had been the biggest, and worst and most beautiful mistake she had ever made, it only became a mistake when she finally was able to take in the full panorama of the damage they had done. Especially to each other.

This was why they were so deadly, both Naomi and Katie had tempers that could burn down cities, and neither was afraid of unleashing it, but Katie was the last person Naomi wanted this awful side of herself to fall upon, because even as the words were slicing straight through her, even when Katie couldn't look her in the eye, Naomi felt a toxic concoction of love and rage, both painfully raw emotions, both blurring together in one. She looked up to see Katie stepping towards her, she knew what was coming next, but just stood there and took it. A loud crack echoed through the otherwise silent kitchen, Naomi's head snapping in the direction of the slap, before she slowly brought it back around, she didn't touch her cheek, she already knew it was going to bruise in the distinct shape of fingers. She stared at the floor, nostrils flaring, chest heaving, she couldn't remember a time she had felt such pure anger coursing through her veins, but the difference would be, Naomi wouldn't take it out on Katie. Settled on the counter behind her, was a bottle of vodka, without thinking Naomi wrapped her hands around its neck, throwing it straight across the room into the opposite wall, it shattered into a thousand pieces, just like Naomi's heart really, and they scattered on the floor, some slid down the wall, others landed on the table.

While it had eased some of her pent up aggression, she could still feel her jaw twitching, Naomi braved up and brought a hand to her cheek, it throbbed under her touch, no doubt the mark already showing. She almost didn't hear Katie amongst the carnage in her head, but it brought her eyes up from the wall, and she felt her heart melt once again. "I know. I know." that was all she needed to say, slumping down against the counter, Naomi was accepting defeat, she wouldn't cause the further undoing of the twins, she cared for them too much. "I'm sorry" She mumbled into her jeans as her head rested on her knees.

Katie was stood in stunned silence, both of them fearing that any more spoken words would ruin them forever, she looked so lost in thought that the crash of the bottle was the only thing dragging her back to reality.

Katie made her way over the Naomi, stepping over scattered pieces of glass before sitting herself directly in front of the blonde, reaching her hand out to lift Naomi's chin. A shiver shot down her spine as they made eye contact, the reality of the situation was finally set in, the worst had happened, and now they needed to figure out what to do. "I'm sorry." Katie choked out, looking to the side for a moment before bringing her eyes back to Naomi's icy blue ones. "I didn't mean what I said. I just don't know what to do." It wasn't what Naomi wanted to hear, of course she didn't know what to do, neither did Naomi, but the right words just weren't coming to Katie. "I want to be with you." She stopped there, feeling too deflated to say anything else.

It wasn't usually Naomi's style to be beaten, but she didn't want to cause the Fitches anymore pain, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she still cared about Emily, and of course, she was totally fucked for Katie, making this impossible situation truly agonizing, there was no easy way out for any of them, but what seemed to click in Naomi's mind, was that different kinds of love cause different kinds of pain. She was almost certain that Emily would, one day, forgive her sister, what was there to do if Katie and Naomi loved each other. Which was becoming more apparent. Naomi felt her head being lifted gently, she wanted to shake the hand off, or be a bitch, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. She allowed her eyes to mingling with Katie's for a split second before dropping her gaze to their now connected hands. Naomi hadn't done it on purpose, but without thinking, on instinct, she had reached out to lace her fingers with Katie.

The red heads words didn't solve any of their problems, but there was no 100% answer to this, it was messy, raw and dangerous. This was apparent from the state of both her kitchen, and the girls themselves, this had the same potential as an atom bomb to their lives, but it could be something amazing at the same time. If Katie wanted it, Naomi was hers forever, and it was strange, that a self revelation like that could come in the aftermath of pure destruction. The blonde had never felt so crushed, she had never shown it either, usually hiding, but she couldn't with Katie, everything she was, is and could be, laid out for Katie to do as she pleased. Looking up at her with sad eyes, Naomi wiped the tears away, she couldn't stand it any longer, they had shared so much, the whispers late at night, waking up to each other, the deepest darkest parts of themselves. Naomi felt that she was at her best with Katie, and she knew that she brought out parts of the red head that no-one else saw. "S'ok. You know I want you too. We can have it Katie, you fix things with Emily, don't stop, don't give up until you have, but don't give up on me either" Naomi sighed, Katie Fitch was the most determined fucker in the history of the world, if she wanted something badly enough, it would lay down before her.

Naomi reached over and pulled Katie around, avoiding the glass, she slid the girl next to her, and for what would be the first time in probably forever, Naomi was the one needing comfort, she curled into Katie's side and rested her head in the girls lap, feeling the tears sting at her eyes. She fucking hated love sometimes.

Katie shuffled along the floor until she was next to Naomi and ran her fingers through the girls hair. It was obvious how defeated she was, broken and torn, it was Katie's turn to be strong, comfort her and let her know that things would be alright. The red head let her eyes fall on Naomi, locking eyes with her before she spoke. "Do you want to know why I was so horrible to you?" she knew the question seemed out of nowhere, but the words sprang from her mouth, causing even Katie to be a bit confused by the odd timing. "And I mean back in college. Back when we weren't exactly.." she trailed off, biting her lip as she searched for the right word. "too _fond_ of each other." Katie continued twirling the blonde's hair between her fingers as she awaited Naomi's response.

Naomi felt the tiniest glimpse of comfort as Katie's fingers moved through her hair, like she was dragging all the pain out of her in the small gesture. Naomi's tears were leaving small puddles on the other girls jeans, but there was no point in fighting it, the tears weren't going to stop because she wanted them too, whatever was going on between her and Katie had ripped her heart out, and her mind and body were going to grieve about it. Naomi could feel the equally teary brown eyes raking over her, she had never shown this side to anyone, never with this intensity. Naomi had only really got upset around Emily three times and even then she had some control, but this was different, in contrast to just a few minutes ago, every single barrier she had was stripped away, she was bare.

In the few words Katie then uttered, she felt life drawn back into her,_ I'm not giving up on you _Katie could have anything she wanted, including Naomi. Sighing, she turned her head to kiss the red heads leg, just once, in a gesture that said thanks, thanks for not giving up, thanks for loving me. She rubbed her thumb along the back of Katie's palm, just appreciating the silence, it was different to a few minutes ago when they were screaming, slapping and throwing stuff around, and it wasn't an awkward tense silence where words had the potential to shatter lives. They just sat, quietly, avoiding the world, just being. Naomi lifted her head up at Katie's next question, she had always assumed Katie hated her for making Emily gay, for taking her best friend and sister away. She smoothed down her ruffled hair, turning to look Katie in the eye, still leaning over her. "Because I was an arrogant prick who turned your sister into a professional muff muncher?" She pulled away from Katie momentarily, slicing her hand through a shard of glass "Ah! Fuck" She yelped out, before deciding she was too drained to fuck about. Grabbing a kitchen towel, she tied it around her hand, settling back to floor and into Katie's lap, she lay on her back, starting straight up at the ceiling, and more importantly, at the woman she loved

Katie jumped as Naomi yelled in reaction to cutting her hand on the glass. "You're not using that are you?" Naomi would have been content with just tying her cut up in the towel and forgetting about it, there were far more pressing matters, like what ever the hell was going on with her and Katie, they still hadn't answered any questions, as ever the two of them skillfully danced around the obvious, but Naomi made a note, not to let it slide this time, they'd have to figure this out today. Now. She couldn't repress the Campbell eye roll that pushed it's way to the surface as she heard Katie rummaging around in her bathroom looking for supplies, Naomi had been cursed with being forever clumsy, hence her medicine cabinet was well stocked with all the essentials needed in case of cuts, burns or any other typical house hold injuries. When Katie returned, Naomi sat on the floor, ignoring the fact there was a perfectly usable table, holding out her hand, the glass had sliced through 3 of the pads on her palm, at the base of her fingers. Knowing what was coming next as Katie removed the towel, she bit down on her lip and tensed up, trying her best not to show any signs of pain, Katie was helping her, and Naomi knew that the thought of causing her any further hurt would niggle at Katie. So with her teeth digging firmly into her lower lip, she closed her eyes and held in the yelp.

"Give me your hand." she instructed, grabbing it before she could even answer. She unwrapped the towel and poured the alcohol on it, "Sorry" she pleaded, knowing the sting was probably excruciating.

Your passionate- and I could love Emily all I wanted, but someone like _you_ loving her.." Katie relaxed into the cabinets, tracing circles on the inside of Naomi's palm, "I could never compare." She exhaled, leaning her head against the cabinets behind her, feeling a bit depleted from her confession. "And that's why I was a raging bitch to you. I'm sorry."

Even after everything they'd been through, hearing Katie speak so openly on her and Naomi's relationship with Emily, it stunned her into quiet silence, it sort of made sense really, no-one is that much of a bitch without good cause, and the blonde could only imagine what it was like to feel the one person you cherish above all others, slipping away, and knowing that what ever you did, had no effect because the one you loved was totally transfixed on another. As Katie took her hand, Naomi didn't resist the urge to bring it to her lips, gently kissing Katie's knuckles as she spoke. It saddened her deeply, that the red head had been so lonely, the two of them could have been friends, and maybe this would have happened sooner, but Naomi liked to think that things always play out in their natural order. She knew how much being perfect and the best mattered to Katie, and when it came to Emily and Naomi, she was fighting a losing battle. "None of that matters, I love you, _you_, Katie." That little nugget of truth had drained Katie, Naomi watched her resting back against the cabinet, her head tipped up, neck exposed. "Nothing matters, I'm a shit head for saying it, but it's all you Katie, you've got me, until the day you decide otherwise, I'm yours." Naomi gently pulled Katie's head down to meet her eyes, a quiet fire burning in the ice of Naomi's she had never been more certain of anything.

Pulling Katie up from the ground, Naomi observed the destruction around and in them, Katie looked exhausted, the kitchen was a mess, and catching a glimpse of her reflection, Naomi saw the reddish outline of a bruise forming, the ironic thing being, it was in exactly the same place that the Love Ball slap had landed. Dragging the red head in for a hug, she rested her chin atop the smaller girls head. "Katie, let's get out of here, just for a week. We'll go on holiday, relax, pick ourselves up and then come home to face the world" It sounded like a dream, but Naomi was certain that they needed it, they could get away, and have a few glorious days of just being them, no hiding, no worrying. Everything. Naomi could have it all arranged in a few minutes, she just needed the go ahead from Katie. "We can go to Mexico?"

And just like that, the idea was planted.

**And there you have it kids. Is running away ever a good idea? **


End file.
